


Brand New

by JenSpinner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Apple Pie Life, Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Castiel Has Feelings for Dean Winchester, Castiel in the Bunker, Character Death, Dean doesn't believe in the Supernatural, Dean gets a job, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Dates, Kissing, Lonely Castiel, M/M, Memory Loss, Pie, Purgatory, Relationship(s), Sacrifice, Tattoo's, Vampires, non-con elements, pinning Castiel, small town life, werewolfs, worrying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-02-03 09:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 31,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12745896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenSpinner/pseuds/JenSpinner
Summary: Almost a year had past.. Castiel and Sam had searched high and low.. contacted other hunters, demons, angels.. the works.. But Dean had completely vanished..They had been on a hunt together, they had split up.. and Dean had never returned..***200 miles away.. Josh was getting ready for work, he looked over to his bed.. to the naked man sleeping there. He was so handsome.. The man stirred as he kissed his cheek.."Hey babe..""Hiya" smiled Josh looking down at him "I gotta get to work"The man in the bed moaned in disappointment "Boo! I wish you could just stay in bed with me all day"Checking his watch Josh grinned... "I am still a little early.. maybe I could stay for a little while" He winked at the man before kissing down his cheek to his throat***Josh looked up as he finished serving the customer in front of him.. He smiled at the new customer"Good morning.. What can I get you?""Hello Dean....."Josh blinked.. "Er, do I know you?"Castiel looked at Dean in a mixture of relief at finally finding him, and slight hurt and horror that he didn't recognise him..





	1. Lost

 

Blinking, Dean opened his eyes.. There were bright lights above him, beeping machines all around him.. and something really uncomfortable in his nose, his back was stiff and his legs were numb. Someone shifted close by him.

"You're awake?" A man's voice cried in disbelief, "Hey Doctor! He's waking up!" 

Dean felt the chill of at least two more people sweeping into the room quickly. Suddenly he was being prodded and poked and the breathing tube from his nose was being gently pulled out.. that was unpleasant. As his vision began to focus, he could see the doctor looking at him, the nurse checking the machines.. and a man, clearly the man who had been with him when he had first woken... Although he had no idea who he was...

The Doctor looked down at him and smiled kindly, "Welcome back son, do you know where you are?"

"I'm going to go with.. hospital?" He said realizing how dry his throat was for the first time.

"That's right. Do you remember what happened?" Said the Doctor encouragingly.

"I... I, Er... No" He honestly could not remember what had happened.

"That's OK. Can you tell us your name?"

Dean blinked, turning his head as though expecting to see the answer somewhere around him.. "I.. I have no idea... I don't remember.. anything"

The Doctor and the nurse exchanged a sad look that said they weren't completely surprised.

The man who was clearly not a doctor stepped forward, "Maybe I can tell him where I found him, maybe that will help it come back?"

The doctor and the nurse exchanged glances again.. then the doctor nodded "Yes. Maybe that will trigger something.. Let nurse Hobbs finish taking his vitals first though" The doctor looked at Dean and smiled, "Michael here, saved your life. You were very lucky he found you. Someone upstairs must like you! I'm going to check you over and then if you feel up to it, we will get you something to drink, alright?"

The doctor checked Dean over as he lay on the bed, trying desperately to remember something.. anything.. his name?? Then a thought came to him...

"How long have I been here?" he asked

"Almost a month," said the Doctor

Dean's face dropped. His heart seemed to ache, "And no one... No one came for me? No family or friends... no one?"

The Doctor gave him a horrible look filled with pity and then he shook his head, "I'm sorry"

Dean fell quiet again, thinking... Who the hell was he that no one had missed him in a month? He looked over to Michael who gave him a half smile.

"You saved my life?" He mumbled

"I found you and brought you to the hospital... Doc here saved your life.."

"Thank you," said Dean still looking at Michael.. before turning to the doctor "Thank you both"

A while later, the doctor and the nurse had left to check on other patients and Dean was left alone with Michael. He felt a little better after having a few sips of water. Michael had explained to him how he had found him, alone, caked in mud, bloody and unconscious on the side of the road. No ID, no phone, no wallet, no car keys. In fact, all they had found on him was a bag of what had turned out to be salt and a book of matches.

"Salt and matches?" Asked Dean puzzled.. thinking why the hell would anyone be carrying around salt and matches...

"Yeah I thought that was pretty weird too," smiled Michael. "Do you remember anything? I don't mean to push... I just wondered if any of that had helped?"

Dean shook his head and then stopped as it made him slightly dizzy. "No, I still don't remember.. At this point... it would be great to just know my name"

"Well, if you don't remember your real name, I guess you get to pick a new one... I mean I'm sure everything will come back to you at some point, but just think about something else for a few minutes... What names do you like?"

"Er... I don't know I never really thought about it."

"Think about it now... If you could pick any name in the whole world..."

Dean thought for a moment. He liked the name John, he didn't know why... And Jo... He liked names beginning with J... "Maybe Josh?"

Michael looked at Dean as though he'd tried on a new suit and asked for his opinion. "Hmm... Josh... Yeah, that suits you. So until you remember your real name.. It'll be Josh. And I'm Michael... See, now you know my name and you have a name.. even if it isn't the right one... Which you never know maybe it will turn out that you are a Josh anyway"

Dean rolled the name Josh around in his head.. yes, he liked it. He looked at Michael. Even though Josh probably wasn't his real name.. for now, it would do... And Michael was right.. Having a name, the right one or not.. made him feel a bit better. He smiled at Michael, "Thank you."

"That's alright Josh," Said Michael with a grin "I'm sorry to do this... I know you've just woken up, but I really have to go. Listen, I can come back tomorrow and see how you’re doing.. if you like.. See if you remembered anything."

"Yeah" Said Dean not wanting to go back to knowing no one "Yes, thanks again. Seriously"

 

*********

 

Miles away in the bunker, Castiel was sadly turning off the light in Dean's bedroom. He didn't know why he still went in there, was he expecting him to come back and sneak off to his room like a teenager that had been caught coming home late? The sad fact was, he had started going in there because it was so Dean, that room reminded him of Dean, it had even smelled of him for a while... It didn't so much anymore...

They had been on yet another fruitless search, Jody had called.. she'd found nothing either; same with Donna. So after a month of Dean being missing, they had a big pile of nothing with a side of jack squat. Castiel ground his teeth in thought... Maybe it was time to call Crowley... He and Sam had been putting it off because usually when they get Crowley involved bad things tend to happen... Like Dean getting the mark of Cain for just one example...

"You OK?" Sam asked quietly from the hallway as Castiel closed the door behind him

"No" Said Castiel firmly

"We will find him Cas"

"I know we will," sighed Cas, before looking at Sam and seeing the same sadness he felt looking back at him. "How are you?"

Sam looked at him, eyes glazing "I miss my brother," he shrugged. "So.. not great I guess.."

"I've been thinking.. it may be time to call Crowley. We've exhausted your hunter contacts and I highly doubt the angels would take any interest in Dean being missing at all. But.. and I know this isn't what you want to hear right now.. but... Dean has 'disappeared' with Crowley before.."

Sam sighs, but then nods at Castiel before turning and heading back down the hall towards his own room to get his phone...

Castiel still has a hand on the door handle to Dean's room... He closes his eyes before saying in barely more than a whisper, "Where are you?"

***

Sam walked back over to Castiel with his phone in his hand and an unamused expression on his face. He took the phone away from his ear and clicked the loudspeaker button.

"So, you lose your squirrel and immediately assume I am behind it... I'll have you know that Dean Winchester was an appalling demon and an even worse wingman, he is not with me. So, Moose.. go find your squirrel and put a damn leash on him!" And with that Crowley hung up.

Castiel and Sam looked at each other.

"I don't know if Dean not being with Crowley makes me feel better or worse," said Castiel finally

Sam nodded, "Yeah, I can't figure that out either.. "

Sam went to bed, exhausted and stressed. Castiel spent the night in the library reading up on how to summon a reaper... When Sam woke, he was going to suggest it. He needed to know, at the very least, that Dean was still alive, and a reaper would be able to find out...


	2. New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a fake name, no money and no where to live.. How will Dean survive as... Josh?

True to his word Michael had returned the next day to see how Dean was getting on. He knocked on the door frame and said "Knock knock" Dean smiled at him. 

"Hi" He said 

"Hi" Said Michael motioning to the chair next to Dean's bed as if asking permission, Dean nodded "Anything come to you over night?" 

Dean swallowed "Nope. Nothing new.. " 

Michael looked genuinely disappointed "Damn, I don't know why but I thought maybe you'd dream something.. you know like dream a memory.." 

"Maybe I did, and I don't remember the dream.." Dean makes a face "I don't even know how old I am.. Isn't that fucked up" 

Michael shrugged "Age is just a number, how old do you feel? I'd say you look about 30.. Wait.. Fuck.. Do you even know what you look like?" 

Dean winced "Jesus.. "

Michael stood up and went to the nurses station "Hey Ladies.. do any of you have a little mirror I can borrow for a minute?" 

One of the nurses goes to get a small round mirror from her bag and hands it to Michael. He thanks her and returns to Deans room. 

"Here you go" He says handing it over to Dean. Dean opens it and after taking a deep breath turns the mirror around to look at his own reflection. 

"Wow" He mutters

Michael looks up "What? Do you remember something?" 

"No.. This is just really weird, like looking at a total stranger.." Trying to lighten the mood he adds "A handsome stranger" and chuckles to himself. Not noticing Michael's slight blush.

***

"You want to summon a reaper?" Sam looks unconvinced as he pokes at his plate of eggs. 

"I want to know he is alive.. " Counters Castiel watching him

"Yeah. I get that. But a reaper? I don't know.." Sam can't seem to meet Castiels eyes and Castiel begins to understand Sam's real worry. 

"You mean you're worried about what answer we will get?" Asked Castiel tilting his head slightly 

"Well yeah. Aren't you?" Asks Sam defensively finally looking up

"Of course. But I do think knowing.. would be better than not knowing.. either way.." Says Castiel "I can do it myself?" 

"No, no. If you are going to do it. I want in. I just.. " Sam trails off, pushing his plate away from him.

Castiel puts a hand on Sams shoulder in comfort "I know"

A few hours later and Sam and Castiel were stood side by side, Billie had appeared in front of them, looking annoyed. 

"Well this had better be good" She Said 

"Billie" Said Sam "We need to ask you, you can find out who's past over the veil right?" 

Castiel looks from Sam to Billie "We need to know if you know where Dean is?" He said refusing to beat around the bush.

Billies eyebrows shoot up in surprise "Are you saying you don't know?" 

Panic flits across Sam's face, but Castiel speaks again "Has Dean passed through the veil?" 

Billie takes a deep breath "No, trust me if any Winchester had.. I'd know about it. You lost Dean?"

"You're sure?" Asks Sam, Billie nods and Sam relaxes, his brother is alive.

***

"You can stay at my B&B?" Said Michael biting his bottom lip in thought "I mean its fairly basic, but you don't know where you live.. so.. " 

Dean looked at him, wiping his eyes. It had suddenly hit him when a nurse had come in half an hour earlier and told him he'd probably be able to go home in a few days... that he had no idea where home was.. if he had one at all that is.. 

"You don't even know me.. Hell I don't even know me.. " Sighed Dean "What kind of person goes in to a coma for a month and wakes up with no family around him? I must have been a right arse hole" 

Michael looks at him "It's possible.. You could be an arsehole.. in which case, i'd just kick your ass out.. But Josh.. maybe you just don't have a family? I mean.. maybe they passed away or something? Or live in a different country and don't know your missing yet.. There could be any number of explanations.." 

"That's why your here.. isn't it?" Dean looks at him, eyes wide.. suddenly realising.. "You don't have a family?" He asked gently

"I'd be in the exact same position as you if this had happened to me... My dad disowned me when I came out, my mum died a few years ago.. I was an only child.. like both my parents.. So i don't even have any crazy aunties or uncles.. It's just me. I mean my dad is alive.. But I'm already dead to him... so.. "

"And that's why you kept visiting me..." Dean felt a sudden flourish of something for Michael, fondness and sadness.

Michael shifted "Well yeah, partly.. I mean I found you.. So I wanted to see how the story ended.. and you made it, so that's great" Michael smiled 

Dean looked away thoughtfully "Doesn't feel like an ending.. feels like a beginning.. I mean.. I don't know any of my story up till now, do i? So I can start it again, right? As Josh" 

Michael laughed "Yeah as Josh.. And just so you know.. so far... Josh isn't an arsehole" Dean laughed "Anyway, there is a free room at the B&B, you can stay for a couple of weeks while you figure things out.. Just don't expect chocolates on your pillows or some shit like that!" He laughs again 

"Seriously, I don't know what to say.. Thank you.. I'll help out as much as I can.. I wont get in your way or anything" Dean looked at the clock, visiting time was almost up. He smiled sadly at Michael "I don't wanna sound like a chick.. but I don't know what I'd have done.. I mean I'd probably be dead for one thing.. I owe you Michael.." 

Michael laughed "You sure as shit do" 

"Michael.. " Dean rolled the name over his tongue "Can I call you Mike?"

Michael pulled a confused face "You can.. but I won't answer. No ones called me Mike since school.. and those are not fun memory's" 

Dean shrugs "Fair enough, Michael it is. Sorry.. guess I must have had a thing for shortening names.. Maybe my real name is Joshua?" He smirks at his own joke as Michael rolls his eyes in a jokey manner, before looking at the clock again

"I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow.. Josh"


	3. I Miss You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel misses Dean

Castiel paces across the library in the bunker.. The conversation with Billie had been a few days ago.. But he kept running over it in his mind.. Dean is alive. Dean is alive. Dean is alive.. But where? Why hasn't he come home? Is he being held against his will somewhere? Is he.. Castiel shudders.. as the thought that maybe Dean has been possessed runs through his mind.. He has the protection tattoo.. but if he'd been injured in a way that had broken the tattoo.. It's possible.. 

Castiel writes that down on a piece of paper, under vampire and mind control.. Castiel was listing every possible reason he could think of that Dean wouldn't have come home.. If a vampire had caught him, he could be being kept as a human blood bag.. He'd thought of how Naomi had brain washed him in heaven.. What if something like that had happened to Dean.. Where he wasn't in control and couldn't return to him.. them.. to them.. 

He put the paper down and continued to let his mind work through every possible reason Dean wasn't there.. It was painful, thinking of Dean in all these horrible situations.. But logically it was the best way to determine where he could be.. He'd make his list, and work through it, going out, chasing every lead until he found Dean. And he wouldn't give up, ever. 

They had everyone they knew and trusted keeping an ear to the ground for any news of Dean, literally everyone.. Jody, Donna, Garth, the police woman Sam and Dean had saved from her abusive partner who had tried to pin his own crimes on them, some of the families they had helped over the years, other hunters, even Crowley was looking in to it, although he had denied it at first. Castiel had even been in touch with a couple of angels, he was right they didn't care. But at least that crossed off Angel involvement..

Continuing his pacing, Castiel's mind took him to darker and darker places.. Like purgatory.. Surely Billie would have known about that.. although.. maybe not.. He'd have to ask her about it.. She had said that she would tell them if Dean died before they found him.. It wasn't a nice thought.. But at least everyday they didn't see her, meant Dean was still alive.. And that only spurred Castiel and Sam on more to find him. Dean is alive. Dean is alive. Dean is alive. 

Castiel stopped pacing suddenly, looking at his list. Jotting down 'purgatory' with a question mark next to it. He started muttering to himself.. "He isn't dead.. so that removes the possibility of him being in heaven or hell.. He could be in purgatory.. But he's gotten out of there before.. so he could do it again.. Fuck.. the things that make the most sense are mind control and vampire blood bag... or.. djin? No it's been to long.. FUCK Dean, where the fuck are you?" 

He put his hands over his face and wiped down, in a move of despair. He was looking up, at nothing in particular when he felt a wetness on his face, he realised he was crying. He'd gone through periods of time without seeing Dean before, but he had always known where Dean was, like when he was with Lisa, or when they'd been trapped in purgatory, he'd left Dean to try and keep him safe, but Dean had been with Benny, and had prayed every night and although it hurt Cas to have to ignore his plea's to come back to Dean, it had helped him not feel alone, just hearing Dean's voice, knowing he was still fighting.. But now.. Dean wasn't praying.. He'd listened out for it.. and heard nothing. That was part of the reason he wanted reassurance that Dean was in fact still alive.. And why he felt now that, mind control or human blood bag were the most likely options of Dean's whereabouts.. Because Dean hadn't prayed to him for help... Or maybe he hadn't because of how Castiel had ignored him in purgatory.. 

That thought caused more tears to build up in his eyes as his guilt for leaving Dean came back to the forefront of his mind.. "I'm sorry Dean" He muttered wiping his eyes again "I'm sorry.. I'm listening now. Pray to me now. Please..." He sighed "Please... I miss you" 

"Hey" Sam's voice is gentle as Castiel turns to look at him in surprise "What are you doing in here?"

Castiel sighs "Making a list, of every possible reason that Dean isn't here"

Sam's eyes grow wide "Ok.. Can I see it?"

Castiel nods but before handing it over he says "It's not a nice list Sam" 

Sam nods and silently reads down Castiel's list, his face pales "You weren't kidding.. " 

"Sorry.. I just thought.. if we can work out where he's not.. and then.. work through the list of where he could be.." 

"No, No I get it, it's smart.. I just hope its not" He looks at the list again "Well.. most of these" 

Castiel straightens "Sam.. "

"Yeah?" 

"What about prison?" Asks Castiel eyes suddenly full of hope. 

Sam thinks about it. Could Dean be in prison.. They were still wanted in most states for one thing or another, and he'd get a phone call.. but they had found Dean's phone on his seat in baby, obviously it had fallen out of his pocket, so he wouldn't have been able to call them as he wouldn't know the number off by heart.. It is totally possible that Dean got arrested and is in prison. Sam looks back at Castiel.

"Yeah Cas, he could be.." 

"I'm going to go and check" Said Castiel 

"Every prison in America?" Asks Sam stunned 

"Yes Sam. I will check them all. You should get some sleep, it may take me a few hours, perhaps a day. I will be as quick as I can" Castiel disappeared before Sam's eyes.


	4. Time And A Ghost Story

Dean stepped in to Michael's B&B, the door closing gently behind him hitting the small brass bell with a pleasant ding behind him. He looked around him. It was a large house, turned into a modern but homey B&B. There were nice landscape pictures on the wall of hill tops and sunrises. Taking a closer look at them he saw a familiar name scribbled in to the bottom right corner of each.

"Did you paint these?" He asked looking at Michael who was watching him as those waiting for his review, Michael nodded "They're really good" 

"Thanks" Michael smiled "Come on I'll show you to your room. And er.. I got you some clothes.. Hope that's ok, just figured.." 

"I have none.. Yeah.. Thanks. I'll pay you back.. you know, when I get a job" Said Dean wondering if he had a job somewhere before and what that would have been "You'd think.. If i had a job before.. someone from my work would have noticed I'd been gone nearly five weeks.. It's like I didn't exist before" 

Michael looks at him "Er.. yeah about that.. Before you come in I have to tell you something.. I checked missing people and I couldn't find anything that sounded like you.. I, er.. I also checked the wanted list.. but I couldn't find anything on there that looked like you either.. I was kinda relieved about that to be honest.. " 

Dean gave him a nervous grin "I didn't even think about that.. Well it's good to know I'm not some criminal with a bounty on my head" 

"Yeah sorry, I just wanted to check.." 

"No I get it, seriously. You're letting me stay here, it's totally understandable to be cautious about it. Just glad i'm not some psychopath" Michael nodded and motioned for Dean to follow him up the narrow stair case on the first floor he took a right and led Dean down a corridor towards the last door. He pulled a key from his pocket and opened the door, standing to one side so Dean could pass him and go in to the room. 

"This is your room, you know.. till you know what you want to do or where you want to go" Said Michael holding out the key to Dean "That bag on the bed has some clothes in it for you.. I er.. hope i got stuff that will fit you alright. The tags are still on everything and the receipt is in the bag so you can swap it or whatever if i fluffed it" 

Dean laughed "If you fluffed it?" 

Michael smiled sheepishly "Something my mom use to say, instead of 'fucked it up'. She didn't like swearing"

"I like swearing, but I may have to borrow 'fluffed it' sometime" He laughed "If that's ok"

"Sure, so i'm going let you settle in for a couple of hours and then if you like I'll show you the town? Who know's maybe you've been here before sometime and will remember something" 

"Thank you Michael" Said Dean as Michael smiled at him and moved to the door.

"Oh and Josh.. There are towels in that closet if you want a shower. See you in a bit" And with that he closed the door behind him. 

Dean looked about him. The room was much like the reception area, modern but with homely touches. He sat on the bed.. and sunk in to the memory foam mattress as he let his body fall back on to the bed. He sighed a deep sigh. 

"Who the hell am I?" He breathed. The only clue.. if it could be called that was a strange tattoo on his chest. He pulled his shirt off and sat up to look down at it. He had no idea if it was just a random doodle, or something with meaning.. How long he'd had it, or where he had got it done.. If it's not a popular design maybe he could got to some tattoo shops and ask if they'd seen him before.. or if it was a common design, maybe they'd know if it had a meaning.. and if it does maybe that would a clue to who he use to be? 

He pulled the bag of clothing that Michael had bought for him. Tipped out the bag on to the bed and took a look at what he had. A pair of jeans.. a plain black t-shirt and a hoodie.. He looked at the hoodie. He was around thirty years old they had guessed, do guys his age usually wear hoodies.. Although, he shook that thought from his head as he realised how ungrateful it sounded, Michael had bought him some clothes, he didn't have to do that, he'd done more for him than save his life, he'd stayed to make sure he was alright, he'd put a roof over his head and now.. he was putting clothes on his back.. 

"I'm one lucky son of a bitch" Dean muttered, then paused thinking 'son of a bitch'. He grinned thinking back to his and Michael's conversation, yes.. he did like swearing. 

He opened the closet Michael had pointed to, when he'd mentioned the towels and pulled out a big fluffy blue towel. He walked in to the ensuite bathroom, dropping the towel over the door so he could reach it when he'd finished and turned on the shower to let the water heat up as he stripped out of his clothes. He stepped into the shower. The warm spray of the water hitting his skin relaxed him, he ran his hands over his face and through his hair, feeling the scars from where he'd hit his head, how had done that? Hit his head hard enough to be in a coma for almost a month.. what the hell had he been doing with a bag of salt? No one had come for him in hospital.. Was he alone? He thought about Michael, whose only living relative had disowned him because of his sexual preferences.. The thought made Dean open his eyes.. 

What if that's what had happened to him? Since getting to know Michael.. He'd been noticing the man was good looking.. Was he gay? Or bi-sexual? Was that why his family hadn't searched for him? Maybe he'd come out to them and they had reacted badly and .. he'd left.. ? But that doesn't explain why he had no Id on him, surely if he'd been running away he would have had Id? And clothing? Amongst other things.. Unless.. He'd told them and they had reacted.. really badly and chased him out.. But he doesn't even know if he is gay or bisexual.. or straight. Michael is a good looking guy.. But that doesn't mean he wants to.. do anything.. does it? He blinks.. He pictures Michael moving towards him.. slow.. he is going to kiss him.. Would that feel wrong? He closes his eyes and lets it play out in his mind.. Michael getting in to his personal space.. his lips on Dean's.. Dean's eyes shoot open as he realises.. He is hard.. Ok... so i'm not straight. He thinks. That was easy. But shit.. now he's imagining Michael kissing him again and it's not just a peck.. His stomach twists as he realises what he is doing. Michael has been kind to him, helped him.. He is basically his knight in shining fucking amour.. 

"Christ, I'm a girl" He mutters to himself. Before flicking the water temperature down to cold and letting the coldness of it kill his bodies reactions to that imaginary kiss.. He stepped out of the shower and towel dried himself before changing into the clothes that Michael had bought him. Which all fit perfectly. He would need some new underwear and socks.. but he wasn't complaining. the hoodie was comfortable and warm and made him look slightly younger, he felt as he looked at himself in the mirror.. 

His eyes finally looking in to his own eyes that were reflected in the mirror.. "Who are you?" 

***

 

Sam jumped as Castiel appeared beside him suddenly.. The first thing Sam noticed was that he was alone.. 

Castiel looked at him "Dean is not in prison" 

Sam looked disappointed but in an attempt to remain hopeful said "Well.. at least we can check that off the list" 

"I also wiped your's and Dean's records. Well.. I threatened someone else to do it.. and then wiped their memory's of the incident" Said Castiel matter-of-factly "If Dean's been possessed, we don't want some demon getting him into trouble with the police, with yours and his records they would likely have shot on sight.. which of course wouldn't have done anything to the demon but could kill Dean. I figured at least with no priors that they now know about.. they would attempt to arrest Dean if he got in to trouble, not kill him.." 

Sam looked impressed "Good thinking Cas... and thanks" 

"Have you heard anything?" 

"No" Said Sam but he shifted in his seat and looked nervously at Castiel "But.. I did have a thought.. Which I'm gonna hate myself for thinking of, never mind saying out loud.."

Castiel frowned at him "What is it?" 

"Maybe Dean isn't lost on... Earth.. Maybe he is lost.. in time? Which I know is unlikely but.. if its possible.. he could literally be anywhere.. at any time.. " 

Castiel closed his eyes "Yes, I wish you hadn't thought of that too" 

"When he got taken back in time and met Elliot Ness.. Me and Jody were trying to figure out a way to get him back, we wouldn't have found him.. but he left a note from the time he was trapped and I found it.. I was thinking.. Maybe he could have done that?" 

Castiel opened his eyes.. "The answer could have been here.. all along? We need to comb the bunker.. that would be the most obvious place he would attempt to contact us.. Depending on when he may have been sent to.. Also your old house, your mothers grave site, Bobby's old place maybe.. his car.. Where else?" 

"I think that's enough places to check for now. Can we leave my mothers grave site till last, I don't want to disturb it unless we absolutely have to" 

"Of course Sam. Lets start with his car" Said Castiel perking up again at the sudden hope of finding a message from Dean. 

***

Michael led Dean through the small town "Ok, so you have you're market store over there, coffee shops and a hardware store.. Over there.. you have a fishing tackle shop as we have a big lake a few miles away.. There's a school way down that road, er.. a pub called The Path and Feet.. yeah don't ask, I didn't name it. A few other stores down that main street, clothes and furniture and stuff like that.. Oh and there is a paint balling club near the lake.. That's fairly new" 

"Is anywhere hiring?" Asked Dean looking for posters of vacancy's in the shop windows "I need to get a job.. like yesterday" 

Michael gave him a grin.. "There is actually.. And.. its a friend of mine who owns the store, this way.. " Michael led Dean to the local hardware store "I got to know Peter who runs this place when I was setting up the B&B a few years ago, he's a good guy, helped me a lot"

Dean nodded "And he is hiring?"

"Its only part time at the moment but yeah he is" 

"I'll take what I can get" Smiled Dean 

They walked into the hardware store and the door beeped to alert the owner to a new customer, he came walking out from the back of the store, saw Michael and smiled. 

"Hey Michael" He looked at Dean "And.. Michael's friend" 

"This is Josh" Said Michael "For now anyway, remember me telling you about the guy I found who was in a coma" 

Peter looked again at Dean as though he suddenly made sense "You?" He said looking at Dean "Him?" He asked again but to Michael "Well damn, your looking well for someone who's just missed an entire month.. Glad you came out of it OK" 

Dean smiled "Thanks" 

"Josh here.. needs a job.. " Said Michael to Peter "Are you still looking for extra help?" 

Peter laughed "You know damn well I am. Look Josh.. I don't know you, but if Michael here vouches for you, I'll give you a try.. But I should warn you, there's a reason this jobs not been filled in a month"

"Ok.. whys that?" Asked Dean frowning slightly

"I can be a right miserable bastard in the mornings" Peter laughed "No, I'm kidding, its because some people think this shop is haunted, can you handle that?" 

Dean's frown deepened "Are you serious? People think it's haunted?" 

"Load of tosh if you ask me.. but some kids claim to have seen.. something.. Personally I think they made that shit story up to get away with breaking in here one night.. Anyway.. I don't leave money here over night, so they were wasting their time. Little sods. So what do you think, can you handle it?"

Dean smiled "Definitely" If other people wanted to believe in ghosts, and pass on a perfectly good job.. then that suited him just fine. Ghost's, what rubbish..


	5. Tension

Dean had been missing for two months. Jody was in the bunkers kitchen in her dressing gown, making coffee. She had two weeks off work and as Claire and Alex were away on a school trip, she had moved in to one of the spare rooms to help Sam and Castiel with their search. Alex had wanted to go, Claire had wanted to help in the search for Dean. 

She looked down at her mug and sighed, she knew how much Sam and Cas were hurting, but there had been a thought growing in her mind, and today was the day.. she had decided to voice it. She walked back in to the library to where Sam and Castiel were sat, trying to locate another vampire nest. The lost in time idea had been a bust, they had found no evidence of a message from Dean. There was no magic traces or evidence of anyone having gone back in time from where Dean had gone missing that night on the hunt..

The worse part about that situation was when they had disturbed Mary's grave. Sam had been closed off for a few days after that, Castiel had worried that it had been to much for him. But after a few days he'd seemed to snap out of his depressed mood and began to help with the search again. Jody turning up had helped, she was a fresh pair of eyes and helped them go over Castiel's list and offer up a few suggestions of her own. 

"So listen.. I.. " She paused as Sam and Castiel looked up at her with hopeful eyes, probably thinking she had a new idea... "I hate to say this.. I know it's not going to be what you want to hear.. But.. Have we considered the idea that maybe Dean left of his own choice? And that maybe he doesn't want to be found?" 

Sam and Castiel both shifted uncomfortably. The mood in the room was rank with self guilt. 

Sam cleared his throat "No. That's.. That's not something Dean would do.. That actually sounds more like me.." He winced as he admitted his most shameful past. When he had failed to search for Dean when he'd been in purgatory.. Dean's hurt at finding that out when he'd returned was not something that Sam would forget easily. 

"Like us" Castiel corrected him "I left him in purgatory. I thought at the time I was trying to protect him... But it doesn't change the fact I left him" He looked at Sam "But Sam is right. Leaving people behind.. That's not in Dean. He would never knowingly or willingly leave those he cares about.. behind" 

Jody sighed, she couldn't argue with that. She was relieved in someways that Castiel and Sam had reassured her "Right" She said before sitting on a arm chair next to Sam. 

Sam thought about "Maybe we should consider it anyway.. Just to cross it off for sure" He was thinking about Lisa and Ben.. What if Dean had found his way back to them somehow

"I believe it to pointless but if you truly believe Dean would walk out on us like that.. then we can check in to it" Said Castiel annoyed 

Sam flinched "Hey! I don't think Dean would walk out on us like that.. I just wanted to think, for one second that maybe Dean is happy somewhere, instead of what..." He picked up Castiels list.. "Being a human blood bag for some vamps or being host to some monster or demon or under some kind of mind control.. Sorry Cas, but after two months of picturing Dean being tortured or whatever.. It's a nice thought that maybe he is fine.. maybe he did leave by choice... maybe he is even happy!" Sam stood up angrily and glared at Castiel before turning on his heel and walking away to his room, slamming his door behind him. 

Castiel tilted his head before turning to Jody "I understand his need to picture Dean happy, But I still think. No. I know that Dean wouldn't just leave, by choice. He just wouldn't. So we can go and check places where Dean may have been happy in the past, but I think its a waste of time" 

Jody pulled a face that neither seemed to agree or disagree with Castiel before speaking "Any luck finding the next nest?" 

Castiel looked down at the maps on the table and bit his lip before replying in an angry tone "No. So far, nothing" 

Jody stood up "Well if you do find it, before my two weeks are up, count me in. I'm going to go and see if Sam's alright" 

Castiel nodded, before pulling some more of the papers in front of him to himself. Jody walked away down the hallway, after Sam. 

***

Jody knocked on Sam's door "It's me" She called 

"Come in" Came Sam's reply through the door. She turned the handle and pushed the door open. Sam's room was small and neat and tidy. She walked in and sat on the opposite side of the bed from him.

"Hey" She gave Sam a kind smile "You doing ok?" Sam gave her a look "Yeah, sorry stupid question. Look I'm sorry about bringing that up in there.. I.. " 

"It's not your fault Jody, and its not really Cas'. It's my thing.. I didn't look for Dean when he was trapped in purgatory and I guess a part of me thinks.. If Dean did something like that, I wouldn't have to feel bad about it anymore.. But Cas is right.. Dean wouldn't do that. Going to check on Lisa and Ben.. would be a waste of time" 

Jody thought on Sam's words for a moment.. "Maybe not. Dean cared about them right.. What if he had been told by someone or something that Lisa and Ben were in trouble.. He'd have gone to help right?"

"He would.. But he would have taken his car.. and phone.. " Said Sam sadly "Dean leaving his car and phone.. That's the most important clue.. He hadn't planned to leave... he was taken.. or something.. " Sam yawned and rubbed his face "I don't know.. I'm tired of going through the motions.. tired of the not knowing.. It's driving me a little crazy" 

"Maybe you should take a break from it.. " Said Jody "Seriously, I know what your going to say, but I'm here for what.. another ten days.. I can fill in for you and help Cas. You need a break, and sleep and dude.. you need a shower!" 

Sam smiled weakly "Yeah. Maybe I will take a few days" 

"Good, because we need you at your best. And honey I love you, but you look like shit. So take a few days, eat, sleep, get your head on. And I'll help Cas until I have to go back to work" She put her hand on Sam's shoulder "We will find your brother. I believe that" 

"Thanks Jody" Sam said gratefully. 

***

Dean smiled at Michael as he handed him a handful of cash "Here, I got paid today, here's some of what I owe you for the clothes and some of my bill for staying here" 

"Josh, I told you, you could stay here for a couple of weeks.. You don't have to pay me for the last two weeks. This is nearly all your pay from Peters.. " Michael looked at the money in his hand he pulled out thirty dollars for the clothes he'd bought for him and gave the rest back to Dean "Here, get your self some more clothes or something"

"So I'm paying from now on, so.. let me pay for this week in advance.. Please" He asked hopefully "I'll feel better about it"

"OK, since I don't clean your room or do normal guest stuff.. How about I knock a third off what'd I'd charge a normal guest.. And I'll let you pay up front. I mean.. that room was empty anyway, I haven't had all my rooms full for a while so really, you're doing me a favour.. Deal?" 

Dean rolled his eyes but agreed "Alright, deal"


	6. Phoenix Wing's And Apple Pie's

Dean enjoyed working for Peter, he enjoyed having a job, getting up, going to work and meeting the town folk. Peter had told him that business had actually picked up a bit since Dean had been working there too. Apparently everyone knew Deans story.. or as much of it as he knew.. The young man who'd been in a coma and couldn't remember his past, he was the talk of the town, people stopped by to buy a hammer or something that they didn't really need just to get a look at the new mystery man working in the town. Conversations went from how glad they were that Dean was back on his feet, to how strange it must be to not remember anything for his life before his accident, to offering tips on how he could try to jog his memory, one old woman who had taken a particular shine to Dean kept coming in every couple of days having researched on foods that were good for memory and such.. Telling him all the random things she had discovered. 

One afternoon she came in having baked him an apple pie, claiming that she had extra apples after she'd made herself one.. 

"It smells great" He said as he looked in the cake tin she had brought it in for him

"I know you've had a rough go of it recently Josh, but you will remember one day. I have faith" She smiled at him kindly and patted his cheek with a warm soft hand before leaving the store. 

Dean felt slightly overwhelmed as he looked down at the pie.. Why was everyone being so nice to him? Why did it feel so.. foreign. 

As he and Michael devoured the pie that evening, reheated with ice cream, he mentioned it to Michael.

"I feel like.. well.. a bit overwhelmed. Everyone has been really nice to me.. I don't feel like I've done anything to deserve it" He said thoughtfully

"Well that's just about the saddest thing, I've ever heard" Said Michael looking at him "You aren't use to people being nice to you?" 

Dean shrugged "I don't know. I guess not.. " 

"Josh.. You're a nice guy, people like you. And you have an interesting story.. sorry to refer to it like that but it's true.. People are interested, then they meet you and like I said.. You're a nice guy. This is a small town, everyone's in each others business, in a good way, like they all look out for each other.. They did it with me when I moved here.. You remember me mentioning my mother died a few years ago? Well that's when I came here.. I needed a fresh start.. And this town, really took me in. I guess, it's like you're the new kid in school.. Everyone wants to meet you and be your friend. Own it" He laughed

"You're a nice guy, you took in a stranger.. I'm just a guy who can't even remember his own name" 

"That's something that happened to you. Not who you are.. You're a hard worker, Peter told me he couldn't stop you from re-organising his storage room. You get on with people, you don't like to feel like you are taking advantage of people.. You want to pay your own way. You shared your pie dude.. I mean, that may not seem like much, but I love pie.. "

"This is some damn good pie.." Said Dean laughing "I didn't think that through" 

"I think you've coped pretty fucking well, given everything you have been through.. " Said Michael taking a suddenly more serious tone "But I have to ask.. Are you happy? What I mean is.. Do you want to try and find out who you were? We haven't talked about it much.. There has to be a way to find out who you were?"

"I'm not, not happy. I just wish I knew if I had a family out there.. Ya know? And if I do, where the hell were they?" 

"Do you want help.. in trying to find out..?" 

Dean shrugged "I did have one idea, about my tattoo... trying to find out if that meant anything or even if I could find out where I got it?" 

"Tattoo?" Michael frowned

"Its on my chest.. " Said Dean "Its a symbol of some kind" 

"Can I see it?" Asked Michael gently

"Sure.. " Dean pulled his shirt over his head so he was bare chested and Michael could see his tattoo. 

Michael frowned at it "Its cool. No idea what it's meant to mean though.. We can find the nearest tattoo shop and go and ask if you want?" 

"Yeah, thanks" Said Dean 

"No problem, I'll drive you tomorrow, you're off tomorrow right?" Dean nodded "Cool, that's a plan then" 

Michael realised he was still staring at Dean's chest, he looked up quickly and blushed slightly. Dean caught the look. 

"What's up?" He said pulling his shirt back on

"Nothing, sorry Josh I.. Well I went out the room when the doctors fixed you up. Didn't.. didn't realise you were.. er.. buff" 

Dean laughed "You checking me out Michael?" 

"That depends on if it would bother you if I was" Said Michael quietly 

Dean considered for a moment "I don't think it would bother me at all" He corrected "It wouldn't bother me in a bad way... " 

Michael grinned nervously at him "I'll keep that in mind then"

***

The tattoo artist looked at Dean's chest and then looked back up to Dean "Yup. I know it, I haven't done one myself but I know what it is.. It's a protection symbol, anti possession. Its meant to ward against demons that want to possess you. It keeps you.. you"

Dean raised an eyebrow "How ironic" 

Michael laughed "So.. let me see if i'm getting this.. you have a tattoo that is meant to keep you from losing yourself" 

Dean looks at him "Apparently so.. If I ever found out who did this, I'll ask for my money back" 

Michael laughed again "Sorry Josh.. that is kinda funny though. The guy who can't remember his own name.. having a tattoo that's meant to protect him from losing himself.. " 

"I wonder if I believed in it or just liked the design?" Dean pulled a face "Bit weird huh? To only have the one.. And that one in particular" 

"If you're interested in getting a new tattoo a guy cancelled and I have a few free hours now.. " Says the tattoo artist "I'd do you one at a discounted rate to, seen as how I've been let down..Up to you" 

Dean looked at Michael "Do we need to go?" 

Michael pulls a face "Got no where to be... But what would you even get?" 

"I quiet like the idea of a phoenix tattoo.. you know.. rebirth and all that?" 

The tattoo artist stood up and walked away to a desk full of design books. He picked up one, checked it, put it down and then located the right one and brought it back over to Dean "Phoenix tattoo's.. But you gotta be sure, I don't wanna put anything on your skin your going to regret tomorrow" 

"I'll have a look, thanks" Said Dean opening the book.. His eyes fell on one in the middle of the page instantly "Look at the wings on this one" 

Michael tilted the page in Dean's hand so he could see it clearly "That's cool as fuck" 

"Right?" Said Dean turning back to the tattoo artist "How much would this be?"

"Depends where you wanted it and how big?" 

Dean thought for a few moments "How about the top of my left shoulder?" He places his hand over his shoulder "Here.." He cuts off.. He'd blinked as he'd touched his shoulder and he'd thought.. he'd seen.. fire. He shakes himself. 

"I could do that today. $100? For the whole thing" He says 

Dean looks at Michael "Is this a total waste of money? I really shouldn't.." 

Michael looks at the tattoo artist "$80?" 

The tattoo artist rolls his eyes "Fine"

Michael winks at Dean and Dean feels a blush rising to his cheeks "I guess i'm getting a new tatt" He grins "You don't mind waiting do you?" 

"No, I've never had one, always thought about it.. I'll see how much it hurts you and see" He chuckled and pulled a seat up on the other side of Dean "I always liked those tribal style one's" The tattoo artist hands Michael a book of tribal designs and goes to get ready to do Dean's tattoo.


	7. Nothing Hurts Like Love..

Another month had pasted by.. And Dean hadn't come home. Castiel had checked on Lisa and Ben, despite his personal belief that it was pointless.. He had run out of other leads and told Sam that he may as well so they could cross it off. Of course, Dean wasn't with them. In fact Lisa was dating somebody new, Castiel had checked his back ground out, feeling like Dean would have done the same thing, to make sure Lisa and Ben were safe. He'd checked out OK. So Castiel had left and choosing his words carefully informed Sam they could now cross that off the list. 

Garth had called, checking in. They had agreed he should stay away though, as other hunters may not be as forgiving to his current status as a werewolf, but he still called every week or so to see if they had any news on Dean. Always sounding truly disappointed when there was no news. Garth had told them how fond he was of Dean and he hoped with all of him that Dean would be found soon, safe and well. 

Donna had called too, with no news, but hopeful and encouraging words.. Jody visited most weekends. Making sure that Sam was eating properly, stocking the fridge sometimes and seeing how they were getting on. 

Castiel had visited Crowley. 

"Feathers, I told you I'd be in touch if I heard anything about your favourite Winchester.. I haven't been in touch.. so from that you should be able to decipher that I haven't in fact, heard anything" Castiel narrowed his eyes at Crowley "Have you thought about witches? You've been so quick to assume demons.. have you even considered it could be a witch? Maybe Dean has actually been turned into a real squirrel.. I'd like to see that"

"Crowley" Glared Castiel

"Alright, alright. Look I have no idea where he is.. As I said before I will tell you if I hear anything" Said Crowley moodily 

***

Sam walked past Dean's room, the door was open and he stopped to see Castiel sat on Dean's bed, shoulders hunched over, staring at the ground under his feet as though in a trance. For a moment he thought about passing and giving Castiel some space, they had been arguing a fair bit the last few days.. About the stupidest things, both were stressed and tired and snappy. He looked over to the angel, his friend who was in the same pain he was, his heart pulled him in to Dean's room.. 

"Hey Cas" He said gently

Castiel looked around slowly as though he'd been in a daze. He looked at Sam through wet eyes. Sam was surprised to see such honest emotion on the face of the usually composed angel. 

Castiel cleared his throat "The reason I got so defensive.. when Jody and you said maybe Dean was happy somewhere else.. That'd he chosen to leave.. Is.. I didn't want to believe that Dean would do that to us.. to me.. Sam.. I.. " He croaked "I am completely in love with your brother.. " Sam's face twists in to complete shocked confusion, but Castiel continues.. "I have been, for a long time... And I can't live in a world where Dean would have left us by choice, without even saying goodbye or explaining.. I don't want to believe that he left us Sam.. As bad as it sounds, as it would mean that something happened to him.. Him leaving.. us, .. me .. by choice.. It would break me. And even though,.. maybe we'd deserve it, due to our pasts of.. leaving him.. I don't want to think he did that... I can't.. " 

Sam sat on the bed next to Castiel and put his arm around him. Not sure what to say to comfort him.. He just held him as Castiel sobbed silently into his hands. 

"You know what Cas?" Said Sam giving Castiel a gentle squeeze "The reason I wanted to play with that idea..wasn't just to take a break from the list.. it was so I wouldn't have to feel bad about leaving Dean anymore, not looking for him.. But the truth is.. You were right.. Dean wouldn't do that, it just isn't in him. He didn't leave me and he didn't leave you.. Something happened.. and we will find him.. and whoever or whatever took him or hurt him.. We'll make sure it can't ever do that to anyone else.. ever again. Right? And Dean will come home.. and I'll get you both drunk and then you can tell him.. What you just told me" 

"I can't do that Sam.. Dean is straight.. Telling him would ruin our friendship. I would rather have that, than nothing at all" Said Castiel quietly

"You surprised me.. Maybe he will surprise you.." Sam said standing up "Come on.. Lets go.. we need a night off, to talk and drink.. Tomorrow we will go and find that vampire nest.. " 

"I think we have killed more vampires in the last three months than we did in the three years previous.." Said Castiel thoughtfully

"Yeah. Dean going missing is one hell of a motivational tool.. " Said Sam with a sad smile "We'll find him" 

***

Dean was back in the tattoo shop, with Michael. Michael was getting his first ever tattoo.

"Is it weird to get this Josh? I feel like I'm totally ripping you off here" He said as he looked once again at the anti possession tattoo the artist was holding up for him to approve..

Dean laughed "This is the third time you asked me that. I don't mind, besides I don't even remember getting that one.. The Phoenix however, that's off limits dude" 

"Fair enough" Said Michael smiling as he shook his head, before turning back to the tattoo artist "Okay. I guess I'm ready" Michael pulled off his t-shirt, his washboard stomach made Dean blink

"Huh.. And you thought I was buff?" He said 

Michael blushed "That was a month ago.. I've been.. eating healthy.. " 

Dean snorted. He hadn't missed Michael's morning runs. In fact, he had almost been tempted to ask if he could join him.. For... reasons.... 

The tattoo artist turned on his machine and Dean and Michael fell quiet as he began work on Michael's tattoo.. Which he was having done on his chest.


	8. The Nerve

Dean was walking home from the hardware store. Headphones on, playing from the second hand ipod he'd bought off ebay, blaring a song meant to give Dean courage.. Survivor - Eye Of The Tiger. Today was the day, he was finally going to grow a pair and ask Michael out. He was pretty sure that Michael liked him.. He thought.. But he was still nervous. He wondered if he'd ever been out with a man before, he guessed he probably had been at some point, maybe he'd gone to college and 'experimented', who knows.. 

Taking a deep breath as he came up to the front door of the B&B he stepped inside. He pulled the earbuds out of his ears and went to the communal living room. Sure enough Michael was there, he looked up at Dean as he walked in. 

"Hey. Do you know I found 3 pairs of glasses in the couches this morning.. How do people leave without realising they can't see?" He laughs as continues to polish the table in the middle of the room

"Michael" Said Dean rather loudly, over compensating for the nerves. 

Michael stopped and looked at him "Yeah, are you alright? Ohh did you remember something?" 

Dean scratched his neck "No, it's not that. I.. Well.. I wondered if you wanted to.. " 

Dean had trailed off, Michael looked at him hopefully. "If I wanted to?" 

Dean tried again "Do you want to get a drink sometime, or something... with me?" Dean felt foolish for feeling so nervous, they went out for a drink or sometimes dinner together anyway, but this was different, this was him asking Michael out.. 

Michael stared at him "Like a date?" Dean nodded "I.. er, Josh I would really like to, but are you sure you want to do that. What if you already have someone, what if they are looking for you? What happens if we start something.. and they turn up?" 

"I guess it would depend on if I remembered them or not.. I know it's a risk for you, and me.. I get that. But I haven't had any flash backs or memory's. And it's been over three months. No one has claimed me.. How long do I have to put my life on hold? I already lost a month completely. I like this town, I like my job, and er.. I like you" 

Michael sighed "I like you too. I'm just worried that if we start something, one day, someone from your past will turn up and you'd go.. Can, can I think about it?" 

Although slightly disappointed, he could see why Michael was being cautious "Sure" He said smiling a little sadly "I do understand, but honestly.. And I'm not just saying this to get you to say yes, well maybe a little.. but.. You saved my life, you've been here for me every day since you found me, you've done so much for me. If there is anyone looking for me out there.. They'd have to be a bloody angel to get me to even consider leaving you, now" 

Michael laughed "You don't.. You know I've been wanting to ask you out, for a few weeks.. But this nagging voice in my head keeps telling me that a guy that looks like you.. and is a nice as you are.. how could you be single? I was going to wait till you'd been here a year.. But.. I don't think I can wait that long, not now. So fuck it. Yes Josh.. I would really enjoy going out for dinner with you.. " 

Dean grinned "Seriously?"

"Seriously" Said Michael nodding 

"Awesome. When do you wanna..?"

"Well.. I'm free.. this evening? I can be ready in an hour?" 

"Awesome. I'll meet you here in an hour then" Said Dean suddenly nervous again 

***

200 miles away. Sam and Jody are drinking wine and Castiel is sat in an arm chair nearby. 

"What haven't we thought of?" Says Jody looking at Sam "There must be something we've forgotten.. "

When no one spoke, she took a sip of her wine thinking.. Three months had pasted since Dean had vanished.. She wasn't giving up, no one was.. but the mood was numb.. Like hope was washing away with every new day that passed. Sam was trying to put on a brave face most days.. Castiel had been sinking further in to a depression. He'd go off for days at a time. They knew he was just walking, searching where Dean had gone missing for clues. Never wielding any results.. 

He'd taken to returning to any place that Dean had been fond of, burger joints, pie shops, he'd searched the towns around where Bobby's and The Roadhouse had been. He'd searched the town where there old family home was.. Searching, mile after mile of Dean-less blur.. Days blending together into weeks.. Weeks bleeding in to months.. 

Since Dean's disappearance the vampire population had taken serious damage.. what had been thriving nests had been almost wiped out by Sam and Castiel.. Taking out along the way a Djin, a few demons, a witch, a ghoul, a shifter that had made the monumental error of attacking Sam.. Castiel whilst getting snappy with Sam some times.. was not about to lose another Winchester.. Sam was his friend, but he was also Dean's brother.. And as he had seen the shifter go for Sam, Castiel had been struck with an image of finding Dean and then having to explain that his brother had died.. That shape shifter met a particularly grizzly end at Castiel's hand. They'd started taking the odd cases here and there.. maybe Dean had met a group of other hunters and was helping them? The chances were next to none as once again, they reasoned.. he would have told them, he would have taken his car, his phone.. it made no sense.. 

Castiel finally looked up at Jody and Sam "What about ... Michael?" He said sitting up "What if Michael has.. somehow gotten out of the cage and .. somehow tricked Dean in to saying yes? Or is holding him somewhere.. because he hasn't said yes yet.. It would fit with him not taking his car.. or phone.. Michael wouldn't allow him to call for help, and Michael would have flown them where ever they were going.. " 

Sam glanced at Jody nervously before looking back to Castiel.. "Is there a way for you to.. check the cage?" 

Castiel stood up and straightened his tie.. "I will have to go and speak to Crowley" 

"Ok, well be careful.." Said Sam his worried face looking at Castiel

"I will be. I will be back tomorrow" And with a nod to Sam and Jody he was gone.. 

"I'll never get use to that" Said Jody still looking at the spot where moments earlier Cas had been stood.

Sam gave her a weak smile, finished his glass of wine and stood up to go to the kitchen and grab another.. "You want a refill?"

"Sure" Sighed Jody watching him walk away, wishing she do more, do something to actually help.. 

Sam returned and poured the wine before slumping down on the couch next to her "Thank you by the way" He said suddenly

"For what? I've not been very helpful" 

"You're here.. You have helped. You've listened to both me and Cas bitch and moan for three months.. You've kinda looked after us.. making sure we don't lose it.. I just wanted to say.. Even though we have been distracted with vamp nests and whatever else.. it's not gone unnoticed. So yeah.. Thank you Jody" 

Sam smiled at her, and she smiled right back at him "I care about you. All you idiots.. You, Castiel and Dean. I just wish I could do more to actually help find him.. Claire still wants to help by the way" 

Sam smirked "You should bring the girls one weekend.. I bet seeing Claire would cheer Cas up" 

Jody smiled "Then I will. But.. No hunting"

"Of course not" Sam says before taking another drink of wine


	9. Kiss

Crowley looked at Castiel as though he had gone mad. He took a step towards him.. 

"No one. No one goes near the cage.. No one. Do you really think I'd let anyone near it? Lucifer had me on a chain, he called me his dog.. NO ONE goes near the bloody cage" He spat 

Castiel looked at him "You are sure the cage is secure then?" 

Crowley glared at him "Yes" 

Castiel sighed "Alright, I had to ask" 

"Well now you have and I have things to attend to feathers" Said Crowley relaxing slightly

Castiel nodded before vanishing, leaving Crowley alone and shaking his head.

"Bloody angels and their drama" He scoffed. 

***

Sam woke up, rubbed his eyes and looked about him.. He'd fallen asleep on the couch. The two empty wine glass' on the table next to him and the feeling of a body pressed against him made him look down.. 

"Jody" He said nervously 

Jody stirred and sat up quickly "Wow.. ok.. Sorry Sam. I must have passed out on you" 

Sam chuckled as she moved slightly away from him "That's ok Jody"

She stood up and quickly sat back down "Ah.. now I remember the wine.. head rush" 

"You want some water?" He asked kindly, she nodded so Sam got up, gave himself a few seconds to get his balance and wandered away slowly to the kitchen to get some water. 

"What time is it?" She asked when he returned

"Erm.." Sam checked his phone "Three in the morning.. No wonder I still feel drunk" 

"Right" Smiled Jody "We should go to bed" 

Sam looked at Jody, she saw the flash of confusion cross his face.. 

"I mean I should go to bed, in my room and you should.." She stopped as Sam stood next to her "You should.." 

Sam smiled taking the glass of water from her hand, he placed it on the table and offered Jody his hand, she took it and he helped her to her feet. Then he turned picking up her water and passed it back to her. 

"Come on, you're right" Sam moved away from her towards the hall. Jody took a sip of water and followed him down the hall, they stopped in front of her bedroom door. 

"Well" she said looking at Sam "Good night" 

Sam lent down to give her cheek a peck, but Jody turned into it and caught his lips.. For a spilt second they both froze.

"Shit, sorry Sam" She said pulling away quickly, cheeks flushed red. Her hand found her door handle and she made to turn around to go through it. But a large soft hand suddenly cupped her cheek and pulled her face back round, so she was looking at Sam again.. 

"Are you really?" Said Sam looking her straight in the eyes.. 

"Huh?" She managed.. 

"Are you really.. sorry?" He asked quietly, still not taking his eyes off her.

"Sam.. " She began, with no idea what she was planning to say.

Sam slowly brought his face down to hers.. catching her lips in a soft kiss. Jody sank in to it almost instantly.. But then all to soon Sam pulled away.. 

He smiled at her "Good night Jody" He said turning and walking away to his own room. 

Jody made a noise that was somewhere between a squeak and a hum as she turned the door handle and went in to her room. 

***

His first date with Michael had gone well.. really well.. They'd had dinner at a diner, burgers and fries, they'd talked about cars and movies and music.. Dean had mentioned he wanted to get a car.. or a motorbike. Michael had reminded him he would need to get a licence first. Dean had forgotten about the fact he had no licence. They had gone to lake and made a fire and just sat and talked more.. Before coming home a few hours ago and sharing a polite first date goodnight kiss.. And Dean had come back to his room.. 

But now Dean was lying awake in bed, thinking.. What if someone was looking for him? He was fairly certain he wasn't married.. No ring. But that didn't mean he wasn't seeing someone before his accident.. What would he do if someone found him.. that knew him before.. He didn't want to hurt Michael.. He didn't want to hurt anyone. But how could he possibly know how he'd react if his memory's came back and he'd been in love with someone.. Was he moving on from whatever his old life had been to quickly? 

***

Castiel was sat in the barn where he had first truly met Dean. It was the early hours of the morning. He remembered Dean asking him who he was.. what he was.. He remembered with a wince that Dean had stabbed him, not that he blamed him though, after what happened to Pam when she had spied on his true form. 

He remembered talking to Dean about having faith.. Where was his own faith now? Ebbing away slowly.. 'Good things do happen Dean' He scoffed at the memory.  
'What's the matter, you don't think you deserve to be saved?' 

"You do" Sighed Castiel to himself "And I will" 

He remembers Dean's face when Castiel had admitted to him that he had ran from him in purgatory.. The look of utter betrayal, the hurt, that he, Castiel had caused. He shook his head. That had been for his own good, to protect Dean.. But of course Dean had stayed in purgatory all that time.. when he had a way out.. to find him.. So really he hadn't helped Dean at all.. He'd kept him in danger, longer than had been necessary. 

Castiel sat, thinking through his greatest hits of letting Dean down.. of the times Dean had told him he didn't trust him, or that no one cared that he was broken.. Even Benny had thought Castiel hadn't been a good friend to Dean. Castiel found himself thinking of Benny.. With all the vampires that he and Sam had been sending to purgatory recently, it was possible that Benny would have heard that Dean was missing. He wondered how Benny would react, what would he do if he was here and looking for Dean, could a vampire get information that a hunter and an angel couldn't? He'd still not summoned Billie back to ask her if it was possible that Dean had some how returned to purgatory.. 

Castiel stood up, making a decision. He and Sam would be returning to purgatory. The way Sam had got there before, when he had to get to hell to save Bobby's soul. "If Dean is there, we can bring him back.. and if not.. We will bring back Benny to help us look for Dean" Castiel knew that Benny would want Dean found, he was his friend after all. 

It wasn't a great plan, but it was a plan..


	10. Plans

"You want to go back to purgatory?" Asked Sam looking at Castiel in shock

"If Dean was turned into a vampire, he wouldn't have passed through the veil. If he died as a vampire, he'd go to purgatory.. He could be there.. Even if he isn't.. Benny is. Benny and Dean were close friends, Benny would want to help find him and he may be able to get information from the vampires that we can't, being one himself.. " Said Castiel, he'd rehearsed this answer several times. 

Sam nodded thinking "Ok.. that's all true"

Castiel smiled slightly that had been easier than he thought. He turned to go and get some things packed that they may need.

"Cas" Came Sam's voice and Castiel turned "What if Dean is there, as a vampire? What if its to late to change him back and he wants to stay there so he doesn't hurt people?" 

Castiel blinked "We got the mark of Cain off him, we brought him back from being a demon... I refuse to believe we can't rid him of a few extra teeth" He began walking away from Sam before he stopped and turned back "And if that is case. I will stay there too. I will not leave him in that place again" 

A few weeks ago, Sam may have been slightly hurt that Cas would so easily choose Dean over him, but since Castiel had admitted the extent of his feelings for Dean, Sam had finally understood what Cas had meant when he said that he and Dean shared a more profound bond. It was a fancy way of saying love.. It showed just how long Castiel had held these feelings inside him.. 

Sam hoped Dean wasn't a vampire, he didn't want to think of him as being trapped in purgatory, he knew Dean wouldn't leave if he had fed. There was no way he would want to risk hurting people. If Dean was a vampire, and had fed, Sam knew he was about to lose his brother and his friend. He doubted that Dean would let him stay there too, not human. He would probably argue with Cas about it for a long while too. 

Thinking that Dean may be a vampire in purgatory made Sam suddenly think. If he is there, he should take him some things.. a couple of photographs.. maybe some more weapons, a book or something.. He'd have to think about it. What would vampire Dean really want/ need.. blood? They should take some of that anyway, for Benny.. He turned back into his room and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen to make a list.

Castiel and Sam had packed a keepsake bag for Dean, it was only small as Cas had pointed out this was purgatory not a beach house vacation.. 

***

Jody was not impressed with Sam and Cas' plan "You're going to monster land?" 

"There's a way back out.. " Said Sam but then a thought hit him "Cas.. you can't come" 

Castiel frowned at him "What do you mean?"

"Well last time.. You didn't get out the same way as Benny and Dean... What if that doorway doesn't work for angels and you get stuck there and Dean isn't there?" 

Castiel froze. Sam was right. 

"You can't go on your own Sam" He said after a moment

"I could.." Began Jody

"NO" Said Sam and Cas together firmly

"There is someone I could ask to go with me.." Said Sam looking suddenly depressed.. 

Castiel tilted his head in question but Sam didn't answer. He just walked away from them running his hands over his face. Surprising them both when he suddenly swore loudly.

***

Dean had woken the next morning having finally fallen asleep sometime after 4 am. Being a Saturday he realised he didn't have to get up for work. He lay in bed thinking about things, his life, Michael.. 

Suddenly feeling slightly defensive he said out loud to the empty room "Why am I feeling guilty about someone who may or may not even exist? If they haven't found me in three months... It's not my fault that I've met someone else. If there is someone out there looking, then they're doing a shit poor job of it.. " He trailed off.. thinking about how he hadn't really done anything to make that easier.. The tattoo clue had been a dead end, just proving that he'd been a little superstitious before his accident. "What am I meant to do?" He said standing up suddenly and beginning to pace, before stopping in front of the mirror. "I could go to the police station...? And tell them what.. I don't know who I am, where I'm from or if anyone is looking for me..huh" 

Suddenly there was a light knock on his door. He stopped talking to himself quickly and went to open his door, to find Michael on the other side of it, looking slightly worried. 

"Hey Josh.. are you alright? I was going to see if you wanted to get breakfast and.. er.. I heard you talking to yourself.. " 

Dean rolled his eyes "Yeah, sorry. Just at war with myself.. actually talking out loud kinda helps, I don't know why" 

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Asked Michael calmly before adding with a grin "Over bacon at the cafe?" 

Dean grinned "You had me at bacon. Let me just get dressed and I'll be right down" 

Michael nodded closing the door and going back down stairs to wait. 

***

The cafe smelled of bacon, so much so that as soon as they got through the door, Deans belly was rumbling. 

"Two big greasy bacon toasties please, oh do you want a coffee?" He added the last bit looking at Dean who nodded "And two coffees please" 

"Thanks.. I'll get the next one" Smiled Dean as Michael paid 

"So there will be a next one?" 

"I'm sure there will be many breakfasts.. Unless.. is this a second date?" Grinned Dean

Michael laughed.. "That's up to you. I didn't mean to eavesdrop earlier but I should admit I did hear some of what you were saying.. You thinking about leaving to look for people from your past?" 

Dean sighed "I don't know what to do.. if i'm honest" 

"Well.. Do you mind if I throw my two cents in?" Asked Michael

"I'll take all the advice I can get" 

"So it's seems to me, you have been missing for around three months, no one has, as you say.. claimed you.. If they are looking for you.. which is still possible, and you go off moving from town to town.. you could pass them by a few miles or miss them by minutes and no one would link you and them up as you'd be new in every town. But if you stay here.. Where you have a job, a roof and at least one friend.. " Michael winks at him " You could ask the local shops to put your picture up in their windows.. if someone is looking for you around here.. They would see it and then could find you.." 

"That's actually a really good idea" Said Dean thoughtfully "Plus.. I don't a licence or a car anyway.. So that makes me taking the search to them - if there is a them - harder" 

Michael nodded as he took a bite from the bacon toastie that had been placed in front of him by the waitress.  
***

Three days later Garth arrived at the bunker.


	11. No One Is Okay With This

"I'm sorry" Said Castiel as he pointed the gun directly at Garth's heart. Garth shut his eyes tightly. Castiel gritted his teeth and pulled the trigger. The shot echoed along the walls of the bunker. Jody who was stood outside the door slid down the wall, in stunned shock. 

Thick red blood began to seep from Garth's chest and soak in to his clothes. Silver bullets.. He was dead. Castiel blinked back tears at what he had done. 

***

Two days earlier Garth had arrived at the bunker. He knew what Sam was asking was a huge risk. But he wasn't about to say no. Dean was one of the best friends, he'd ever had. Sam too. If there was any chance that Dean was trapped in purgatory, Garth had to help, had to do all he could.. Even if that meant.. He had to die.. 

"I can bring you and Benny back" Sam had told him "I'm not saying there isn't a risk.. I am not saying, nothing will go wrong.. But there is a way to bring you back and I wont rest until I find you and bring you back Garth. You and Benny, and if he is there.. Dean too" 

Garth had agreed straight away. Not being able to have helped at all over the last few months had driven him crazy, this was his moment.. They needed him. "I'll do it" 

Sam had left the day before to find the human way to getting into purgatory, the same way he had been when he went to save Bobby's soul from hell. He'd phoned Castiel when he'd gotten there so he and Garth would be arriving in purgatory around the same time. Garth had spent an oddly long time, smelling a vial of Sam's blood to make himself remember Sam's smell so he could find him quickly once they were both in purgatory.

From when Sam phoned they had ten minutes to get Garth ready. He'd laid down in the bath tub. After the blood stops, they would clean him up and move him in to a bed, so he'd be more comfortable. When Sam came back through from purgatory he'd pray to Castiel who would then go and get him, flying him back to Garth first, then to Benny's grave. 

"I'm soooo not okay with this" Said Jody, trying to stay composed as Castiel picked up the gun Sam had left for them. 

"No one is okay with this" Said Castiel clicking the safety off

"I'm OK with this" Said Garth sounding super not OK with it. Jody couldn't believe what was about to happen. From how annoyed and upset Sam had been the past week, she knew his plan was not going to be sunshine and rainbows.. but she hadn't expected this.. 

Garth was lay in a the bath tub in the bunker.. Looking up at Castiel and Jody. "I'm sorry" Said Castiel moments before pulling the trigger.. 

***

Garth gasped and sat upright.. He was surrounded by trees and the stench of Vampires. He stood up quickly, he sniffed the air. He couldn't smell Sam. He looked around, he couldn't see anyone. He felt his chest, where Castiel had shot him. There was no bullet hole. No blood. He was still wearing the clothes he had been wearing before he'd.. died.. 

"I'm dead" He said quietly, he shook himself "Well.. this is new.. OK.. Find Sam.. Or Dean.. Or some vampire called Benny.. Who I have no idea, what he looks like.. " 

"Hello there" Came a gravely voice from behind Garth. He whipped his head round suddenly "Easy" Said the vampire behind him, holding up his hands. 

Garth eyed him "You're a vampire" 

"Ten points kid" Smiled the vampire flashing his teeth "And you're a werewolf.. Normally I wouldn't be bothered about a werewolf.. But as it happens I was passing by and I heard you say my name" 

Garth's eyes went wide "Benny? You're Benny?" 

"I am. And you're looking for Dean? Which would make you his friend?"

Garth nods, relaxing as he realised the vampire was not a threat. "Died to find him" 

Benny raises his eyebrows "Funny, I died to get his brother out of here.. and you died to get Dean out of here.. " 

"Sam should be here too" Said Garth looking around 

"Why is Dean here?" Asked Benny looking at Garth questioningly

"We don't know that he is, not for sure. He's been missing for three months. We need your help" 

Benny eyed Garth for a few moments before stepping forward and offering Garth his hand "Dean-o was one of the only real friends I ever had, if you're a friend of Deans, we're cool.. I'll help you. Lets find those idiot hunters.." 

Garth laughed "I was a hunter.. before.. "

Benny laughed shaking his head "Of course you were.. I was wondering, Dean had a hard time trusting me at first, I guess they knew you before you turned then?"

Garth nodded and accepted Benny's out stretched hand. The vampire and the werewolf shook hands and began to look for Sam and Dean. 

***

Jody was crying quietly, Castiel stepped out of the bathroom and put a hand on her shoulder "He'll come back, they all will.. Garth, Sam, Benny.. and hopefully Dean"

"I hope you're right" She said wiping her face and standing up "I should have gone with Sam.. This shouldn't have happened.. "

Castiel looked at her "Claire and Alex need you.. and I don't think Sam wanted to put you in any more danger than was necessary"

Jody scoffed "I know how to look after myself"

Castiel tilted his head thinking "I know you can, Sam knows that too.. But Sam likes you.. and his history will make him more protective of you now, because of that"

Jody frowned "What are you....?"

Castiel sighed "Sam has had more than his fair share of heart breaks.. Do you know about Jessica? Or Madison?" 

"Who?" Asked Jody

"Jessica was Sams college girlfriend who died the same way as his and Deans mother. And Madison.. well she was a werewolf.. But she had no control of herself when she turned and she asked Sam to.. stop her.. " 

"Oh Jesus" Jody almost whispered "So he thinks he's jinxed? Is that a real thing?"

"No, it's not real. He's just been incredibly unlucky, in that respect. I guess you could say we all have though.. You, me, Dean and Sam.." 

"You had a girlfriend?" Asked Jody glad for the excuse to change the topic, even if only slightly

"Not a girlfriend as such. When I was human I slept with a woman named April, who turned out to be a reaper and killed me.." Said Castiel factually

"Wow OK.. yeah.. I could see that creating some trust issues" 

"And Dean slept with Anna when she was human, after she recovered her grace however she tried to kill Sam and their parents I believe"

"Yeah.. And I .." Jody stopped, not wanting to relive what happened to her family.. 

"You went on a date with the king of hell who tried to kill you" Offered Castiel "Crowley" 

"Yeah.. you sure a jinxed love life isn't a real thing?" 

Castiel gave her a smile, but didn't respond.


	12. Sam Winchester

Sam hung up the phone and turned to face the door painting on the wall. 

"Are you ready?" Asked Billie coldly from his side

"I'm ready" He said face set

"You understand our deal?" She asked looking at him

"I understand" He said determinedly 

"I do this for you, I open this door.. And you owe me one Sam Winchester" He nodded "Well alright then" Said Billie taking his hand, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The painting on the wall started to blur and move and then Sam felt himself pulled through the air, he blinked. Landing in a forest. Billie was beside him. 

"Alright Sam, from here.. you're on your own" She said before turning away and disappearing again.

Owing a reaper a favour, was not a good idea.. But he'd take owing Billie a favour over what Castiel was having to do back at the bunker. He winced as he imagined Garth getting shot. 

"Sam Winchester" Sam closed his eyes in a manner that clearly said 'For fuck sake' . He knew that voice. He turned around to come face to face with his old nemesis.

"Gordon" He said curtly pulling his blade from his belt.

Gordon narrowed his eyes at him "What are you?"

Sam rolled his eyes but thought saying he wasn't dead was not a good idea "I'm still a hunter. Unlike you" 

Gordon flashed his fangs "I know what I am. But you smell.. human.. Yet you're in purgatory.. How?"

"Does it matter?" Sneered Sam he badly wanted to ask Gordon if he'd seen Dean.. But thought better of giving Gordon any information which he could use against him, if given the chance. 

"You're still alive, I can hear your heart beating in your chest" Gordon said sickly 

Sam gripped his blade tighter, he knew it was coming, any second now.. Gordon was going to attack.. 

***

"Can you smell that?" Asked Benny suddenly "I can smell a human" 

Garth took a deep breath in, nodding "It's Sam" 

"Well alright, lets go Rex" Grinned Benny.

"After you Drak" Garth said following behind Benny.

***

"I killed you once before Gordon.. I'll do it again" He said threateningly 

Gordon hissed at Sam "There are a lot of Monsters here Sam. I'm know you put a lot of them down here yourself. A lot of.. Vampires recently.. Everywhere I go these Vampires are bitching about Sam Winchester and some Angel?"

Sam narrowed his eyes at him, wondering where he was going with this.. 

"Where is your Angel now? Where's your brother?" He said looking about him "I don't see you here with anyone.. you're alone. All I have to do is shout out that you're here.. and all those vampires that you killed will come running. It wont matter if I die, you'll still die too"

"What do you want Gordon?" Asked Sam getting sick of wasting time

"I want out Sam" He said 

Sam thought, there is no way he is taking Gordon Walker back with him, but if he told Gordon that right now, it would lead to a fight with god knows how many vampires. Gordon had asked where Dean was though, so either Dean wasn't here or Gordon just hadn't come across him yet. 

"Why would I take you back, you'd only try to kill me again?" 

Gordon nodded his understanding "Maybe.. Maybe not.. If you are really working with an Angel.." 

"You've spoken to those other vampires.. What did they say about the guy I was working with?" Asked Sam trying to find out how much Gordon knew, without bringing Dean's name back in to it

"The dude with the trench coat, whose eyes glow. The dude who is more obsessed with finding Dean than I was with finding you" Gordon regarded Sam suddenly with a look of confusion "It's Dean isn't it.. He is the monster now..?" 

"What!? No" Snapped Sam "Neither of us.. " 

"You're lying" Said Gordon suddenly "Dean's a monster isn't he.. Is he here? Is that what you're doing here.. alive.. Looking for your brother?" 

Sam could see Garth and Benny sneaking up behind Gordon, but he didn't let on anything to Gordon. He needed to keep him talking. Stop him from shouting out if possible. 

He sighed "Yes" Gordon's eyes went wide

"Dean's a vampire?" He asked

"Yes. He's here, I'm trying to find him and I'm going to take him back" 

"So you can get me out to then" He said 

"Yeah, I could.. But I'm not going to" Said Sam with a nod to someone behind Gordon. 

Gordon whipped around on the spot, Benny was on him in a second. The two Vampires clawed at each other. 

Gordon was underneath Benny with a blade to his neck, Benny was turning to Sam as if asking permission. That was all it took.. that couple of seconds.. 

Gordon gave Sam a glare of pure hatred and threw his head back to shout from the top of his lungs "SAM WINCHESTER IS HERE" 

Benny drove the blade down through Gordon's neck, cutting his head clean off. He stood up. Wiped his bloody hands on his pants and stood next to Garth and Sam, who were turning around on the spot, eyes wide, listening to dozen's of vampires, shout from the forest around them. 

"They're coming" Said Benny looking to Sam and Garth


	13. Good Things And Bad Things

Sam pulled his bag from his shoulder quickly, he pulled out two of the three blood bags he'd brought with him. Human blood. Sam pierced a hole in one of the bags with his blade before throwing it as far he could away from him, doing the same with the second bag a moment later, but throwing it in the other direction. He knew it wouldn't slow the vampires down a whole lot, but if it broke up the group a bit then maybe they could fight their way through. He slung his bag back on his shoulder and the three of them ran, away from the sounds of angry vampires.

"Nice idea" panted Benny as he ran beside Sam and Garth "Wont keep them busy long though" 

Sam didn't say anything he just ran as fast as he could, blade in his hand. Garth looked to Benny as the first vampire ahead of them spotted them. The two charged ahead of Sam and dispatched the vampire quickly, Benny holding him as Garth took his head from his neck with a quick swing of his blade. 

Another vampire was only moments behind and ran past Benny and Garth to get at Sam. Sam raised his own blade, but the vampire ducked it and knocked Sam to the ground. Long claws protruding from where his finger nails had been moments before, they dug in to Sam's shoulders pinning him down, he fought back a shout in pain, knowing that was only going to draw more vamp's to them. Suddenly the vampire was being pulled from him by Garth, who was now in full wolf mode with sharp teeth bared and yellow eyes glowing dangerously. He pulled the vampire off Sam and swung at it, Sam getting to his feet, saw Benny fighting yet another vampire behind Garth and the vamp who had attacked him. He managed to help Garth by tripping his opponent and keeping him down with a firm foot on his chest and Garth swung his blade down through his neck. Benny had dispatched his opponent and the three of them took off at a run again.. 

Benny kept looking over to Sam, his eyes glinting at the smell of the fresh blood seeping from Sam's shoulder wounds "They're are going to be on top of us every time we stop with you bleeding, we need to leave.. Now" He said 

"But we need to look for Dean" Panted Sam

"If Dean-o was back here, I'm betting I would have ran in to him by now. Besides we can always come back if we need to, when you're not stinking like an 'all you can eat buffet'" 

Sam looked to Garth, whose face was splattered with vamp blood, he nodded "You reek of blood Sam.. We gotta get out now.. " 

Sam was furious with himself for being injured, but he knew they were right. He looked to Benny "Which way?" Benny pointed and Sam changed his course slightly head the way Benny had indicated. 

They ran, for a few minutes until a couple of the vampires cut off their path. They skidded to a halt. 

"Sam Winchester" One sneered, showing his teeth. 

From his side Garth growled "Keep going, I'll catch up" 

"What? No!" Said Sam, but Benny was pulling him away 

"You need to go Sam" Said Garth already stepping forward to face two of the on coming vamps

"GO" Shouted Benny shoving Sam forward as Garth started brawling with the vampires. Benny whirled back around and sliced clean through a vamps neck who had started to come after them. 

"No" Said Sam "I'm not leaving with out you. Both of you" Garth looked at him, all yellow eyed and fangs. 

Benny pulled Sam away again and he began to run past him to help Garth, Sam stumbled backwards and fell over a tree root. He fell to floor at the same time as an almighty roar of pain filled the air. 

"GARTH" He shouted as he scrambled back to his feet. 

***

Castiel was pacing. Restless at being unable to help and having no way of knowing what was happening to Sam and Garth right now. 

"You need to sit down" Said Jody quietly "You're making me nervous" 

"I'm sorry" He said turning to her "I'm not use to being useless.. not when I have my angel powers at least" 

"You want to feel like your doing something useful?" 

"Of course" 

"Does it matter what that is?" She asked carefully 

Castiel frowned at her "What do you mean?" 

"I know someone you can help, right now, if you're up for it?" 

"Who?" 

"There was a case last week, involving a little boy.. His father was killed. And he hasn't spoken since.. We think he may have seen it happen" 

"What do you want me to do?" 

Jody sighed "Ideally.. get him to talk about it.. we have no leads on the killer. But failing that.. ease his pain.. maybe.. make him forget some of the more gruesome details, the people who are looking after him at the moment have recorded that he wakes up screaming every night.. I just.. if he can't talk about it.. there's no reason he should remember it. He.. Well.. He reminds me of my son, and I sometimes wish I could forget, so I can't imagine what this kid is going through" She said

Castiel blinked at her "I can.. help you too.. If that's what you want?" 

"No. I need to remember. It's a part of me now.." 

Castiel nodded "Where is this boy?" 

Jody smiled "I'm coming with you. If we can get something, anything from him that will help catch his fathers killer.. I need to be there"

***

Garth rolled over and spat blood from his mouth as Benny pulled the now headless vamp off him and helped him up. 

"You gonna live Rex?" He said looking at the deep claw marks that had ripped through Garth's shirt and into his chest

Garth nodded and allowed the vampire to pull him fully to his feet. They took off towards Sam. 

"Come on Winchester" Called Benny running to him, holding Garth up "Help me keep him up" 

Sam pulled Garth's other arm over his shoulder and they took off again, supporting Garth's weight between them. Garth was bleeding, badly through his shirt and his eyes were drooping. Sam hoped they didn't run into anymore vampire's, he wasn't sure they could fight off another attack. 

***

Jody blinked "Holy shit.. Did I just.. "

"Fly?" Smiled Cas "Yes" 

"Well that felt weird" She said regaining her balance "Alright.. This way.. " 

They walked up the pathway to the foster home where Simon Bromton was currently living. Jody knocked on the door gently. 

A woman answered the door and smiled at her "Jody" She said kindly "What are you doing here? Did I forget you were coming?" 

"No, Sorry Anne. I should have called ahead. This is a friend of mine. Mr Mathews, he is a child psychologist. I was wondering if he could speak to Simon?"

"Well you can try, but Simon still hasn't spoken since it happened" She said sadly "Although he has been eating a bit better, so there's that" 

"Well that's good, at least" Said Jody passing the woman, who had stepped back to let her and Castiel enter.

Jody and Castiel waited in the living room, while Anne went to get Simon from his room. 

The boy looked around eight years old, he was thin and pale, he had dark circles under his eyes. He looked terrified as he walked holding Anne's hand in to the living room. She sat in an arm chair and he squeezed in next to her. 

"I'm going to stay, for a while so he can get use to you" Said Anne looking apologetically towards Castiel

He nods "Of course" 

Jody looks at Simon "Hello Simon. Do you remember me? I brought you here, my name is Jody and this is a friend of mine Mr Mathews. We both wanted to see how you're doing.. I hear you have been having nightmares, do you want to tell us about them?" 

Simon shakes his head. 

"Ok sweetheart, that's OK" Said Jody quietly 

"Do you like this house Simon?" Asked Castiel his head tilted as he looks at the boy. Simon sniffed and nodded. Castiel smiled kindly at him.

"Is that because nothing bad happened here Simon?" He asks carefully 

Simon closed his eyes but nodded. 

"That's good Simon. Because nothing bad is going to happen here, you know? You have people making sure that you are safe, all the time, like we are doing now" Simon opens his eyes and looks at Castiel "You. Are. Safe. Here" He speaks very clearly and slowly, making sure that the boy understands him. 

Simon looks at Castiel and then nods quickly. 

Anne looks impressed and makes to stand up, but the boys eyes widen suddenly in panic and he grips on to her.

"It's alright Simon, I'm just going to get you a drink? Alright? And you can stay here with Jody and Mr Mathews. Alright?" 

After Simon released her, she stood and left the room slowly. 

Castiel looked at Simon and lowered his voice when he was sure Anne was out of ear shot "Simon, I know you have seen some bad things, I know you don't want to tell me what they are.. But what would you think if I told you, there are good things out there too? Do you believe in God and angels Simon?" 

Simon frowned at him, curious, before slowly nodding. 

Castiel smiled "Would you like an angel to take away your nightmares Simon?" Simon nodded again, more enthusiastically this time. 

"Would you want an angel to help find the bad thing, the bad thing you saw... and stop it Simon? So it can never hurt anyone again?" Again Simon nods. His eyes never leaving Castiel's face. 

"Would you believe me, If I told you.. I'm an angel?" Castiel asked, Simon pulled a face

"I see, a clever young man like you, you want proof?" Asked Castiel gently "If I can prove to you I'm an angel.. and promise to take the bad dreams away.. Will you try and tell us what you saw, so we can stop the bad thing from hurting anyone else?" 

Simon nodded. Opening his mouth, his voice cracked as he spoke very quietly "Yes"

Jody smiled next to Castiel, he stood up and vanished. Simon gasped, as Castiel suddenly reappeared beside him. "It's alright Simon, you never have to be scared of me. I want to help you. Alright?" 

Simon slowly began to tell Jody and Castiel what had happened to his father.. How a man had broken in to their home in the middle of the night and Simon had hidden but had heard his father be killed. The killer had walked around the house, picking a few valuables up along the way.. Simon had seen him.. He looked like.. his father.. but he wasn't his father.. he knew he wasn't. 

"Shape shifter" Muttered Jody

"Well done Simon, you've been so brave telling us all this. Now you need to trust me a little while longer ok? I'm going to put my hand on your head, ok? And when I do.. I'm going to take away the bad dreams. That'd be better wouldn't it Simon?" 

Simon nodded but before Castiel had raised his hand the boy asked "Are you really an angel?"

Castiel smiled "I am"

"Is my daddy in heaven?"

Castiel knelt down besides the child "Your daddy, was a good and brave man. And he loves you.. very much. He is in heaven and one day.. you will be able to see him again. But you must be brave and good too, OK? You have been so brave tonight talking to me Simon" He placed his hand on Simon's head as a tear spilled out of the boys eyes.

Castiel's own words replayed over and over in his head as he and Jody made their way out of the house.. 'one day.. you will be able to see him again. But you must be brave and good too' 

Jody stopped at the end of the drive way and turned to Castiel "You did a great job in there Castiel. It's no wonder we couldn't work out what happened.. a shape shifter.. That's why we couldn't find the killers prints.." She turned shaking her head "We have to get this son of a bitch" 

Castiel hid his wince at Dean's catch phrase and nodded.


	14. Mud Tracks and Bones

"Sorry Josh. No one's come forward yet" Said Michael when Dean asked him a week later if he'd heard anything back from the shops where they had put Dean's picture up

Dean nodded 

Michael looked at him sadly "I wish there was an easier way.. " He trailed off thoughtfully. Before looking up at Dean again "You wanna do something fun? To take your mind off it?" He smiled reaching in to his pocket

"Like what?" Asked Dean 

"Like this?" Michael held up a flyer "I saw it a few days ago, figured you'd be in to it.. Wanted to save it for... well a surprise.. so surprise" He grinned as he passed Dean the flyer. 

Dean took the piece of paper of him and his face lit up "Seriously?" He smiled up at Michael "This would be awesome!" 

Michael grinned "A full day off Road Kawasaki Motocross Track Experience. You said you wanted a motorbike or a car.. I know you don't have a licence, but you only need a provisional.. which you already have now and a few hours practise with their instructors" Dean was sure he knew how to drive.. but he would still have to take lessons again and under his new name, everything had had to be registered and declared.. 

Dean beamed at him "Its great, when are we going?" 

"Whenever you like?"

"Saturday" Grinned Dean still looking at the flyer "That's my next day off" 

"So.. it's a date?" 

Dean raised an eyebrow "Are you offering to pay?" He laughed before adding "Yeah, it is, thank you Michael" 

***

Saturday came around quickly and Dean and Michael would soon being shown a health and safety video by the guys who worked at the track. It was a dry day, but had rained a bit the day before so the ground was a little bit wet and muddy. 

"So if you all want to follow me and we will get you fitted with some protective gear and find you each a helmet. Then we will take you each around the test track a couple of times before letting you lose on the course" 

The group consisted of nine people, eight guys and one girl who was determined to be taken seriously. Although she didn't mind getting everything first, her safety gear, and her helmet.. She whipped around the test track with impressive ease and couldn't hide how pleased with herself she was afterwards. 

Dean smiled at her when she rejoined the group and Michael went for a ride around the practise track "That was fast, you been here before?" 

"Not to this one, but I only moved around here recently, I use to go to a course near my old town, all the time. Been a few months since I've been though" She said

"Well you've not lost it" Smiled Dean "Any tips?"

"This your first time?" 

"Honestly? I have no idea" 

She frowned.. 

"I was in an accident a few months ago and I don't remember anything from before.. I go by Josh, but I don't know if that is my real name, probably not.. "

"Well shit, that sucks" She said, holding out an arm before adding "I'm Sammy" 

At that moment Michael had finished his practise ride and shouted Dean over "Josh, you ready?" 

"Yeah" Dean called back turning to Sammy "Well.. wish me luck Sammy" He paused, a feeling of deja vu washing over him.. 

"Good luck Josh" Smiled Sammy at him, giving him a thumbs up 

Dean walked away from her and before he put his helmet on he asked Michael "Well.. How was it?"

Michael chuckled "Honestly? A bit scarier than I expected, faster, faster than I expected" 

Dean chuckled as he straddled the bike Michael had just dismounted. Pushing the flap down on his helmet before taking off around the course. Michael was right, it did feel fast.. But Dean wasn't scared, in fact, he loved it. He wondered how long it had been since he had driven, he could tell he had before now, it was all coming to him so naturally.. 

Michael watched as Dean whizzed around the track before turning to Sammy, he smiled "He's doing great huh?" 

"For someone who doesn't remember if they ever did this before, i'd say so.. yeah"

"Oh he told you about that huh?" Asked Michael looking at her

"Yeah, did you know him before?" 

"No, I found him. Took him the hospital.. " Said Michael 

"No shit!" She looked impressed, Michael shrugged

"He needed help, I was there.. right place, right time" 

"He was lucky you were there?" 

"Well he was out for a month.. and woke up with no memory, I don't know lucky is the word I would use, but he lived.. " 

"Hey. What you talking about?" Asked Dean slightly out of breath as he pulled off his helmet, hair sticking up in a cute mess. 

"You" Sighed Michael "How was it?"

"Amazing!" Smiled Dean "You were right, it does feel fast" 

Michael and Sammy smiled at him 

"Well I got to go to the little girls room before we hit the course, later's" said Sammy before walking away

***

An hour later and they were all riding around the dirt track, it went over a field and through a forest, curved around up and down some hills and back through the field again. Dean was loving it. He was getting coated in mud, but that was on the protective clothing, not his own, so he didn't hold back. Michael had told him to go on ahead as he wasn't going to go quiet as fast, he was nervous but still wanted to take part. 

Dean hadn't seen any sight of Michael for a few minutes, when he suddenly spotted him hurtling towards him as he rounded a corner. He looked like he'd lost control and was going to fast to stop in time, they were going to crash.. 

"FUCK" Shouted Dean as he felt his leg, it was stuck under the bike. Gritting his teeth, and muttering a string of "Fuck, fuck, fuck" He looked around him for where MIchael had landed. 

Michael was a few metres away having flown over Dean's head. He'd luckily landed in a big muddy puddle, so whilst he was absolutely filthy, he was miraculously unscathed.  
He was getting up to his feet, wobbling slightly as he turned around to face Dean. 

"Shit Josh, are you alright? I'm so sorry, I skidded of the tract up there and was just trying to get back to where I should be quickly, I didn't see you coming around that corner. Are you ok?" His voice was panicky 

"I'm stuck. Can you lift this bike off my leg" Winced Dean still holding his leg to keep it still as Michael rushed over to lift the bike off him. 

"Ok, Ok, er.. OK.. I'm going to move the bikes off the course and out of the way and then i'll help you get back to the hut. OK.. Do you think you can walk?" 

"I think I may have broken my ankle" Said Dean

"Fuck. I'm so sorry Josh" 

"It was an accident" 

"It was an accident I caused.. " Michael turned away from Dean to move the bikes out of the way, he put them against a tree so they would be easily seen. Then went back to help Dean on to his one good foot. "Put your arm around my shoulder" Dean did as he was told and Michael helped him hobble back to the hut. 

"Do you want us to call you an ambulance?" One of the guys who worked there was asking Dean as he was put into a chair

Michael looked at him "Josh?" 

"No. Can't we just go in your car?" 

"Yes" Nodded Michael "Let me pull up as close as I can and i'll move your seat back so you have more space for you legs"

The guys that worked there helped Dean get out of his protective gear careful of his ankle. And then helped him get to Michael's car and they were off. 

"Fuck Josh, does it hurt? Don't answer that, stupid question, there should be some pain killers in the glove compartment and there's a bottle of water between the seats if you want it" Said Michael still watching the road

Dean lent forward slightly to open the glove box "Er.. Michael?" He said as he pulled out a small bag of bouncy balls and mini slinky's "What the?" He chuckled 

"I bought them the other day and forgot to take them into the B&B, for family's that stay with kids.. " Said Michael glancing at what Dean was holding.

Dean put them back and dug out the painkillers, taking one and then sitting back in his chair.. 

***

The doctor confirmed that Dean's ankle was broken, then gave him stronger pain killers and an ankle boot to wear. 

"Six to eight weeks?" Asked Dean "I have to work" 

"Well you should really take it easy, what is your work?" Asked the doctor

Michael looked at him "Peter will give you some time Josh, and then maybe you could just work the till.. We could get you a stool to sit on" 

Dean nodded, but the doctor didn't look happy. 

"Stay off it completely for the next few days if you can, you strain yourself and you will make it worse" 

Dean nodded again. 

Michael looked at him guiltily "I feel like such an ass Josh, I am sorry"


	15. Escape And New Friend's

Sam and Benny ran at either side of Garth, supporting his weight, being a werewolf he healed faster than a human would, but even though the bleeding had stopped, he was still weakened. Benny slowed down and looked around. 

"I just thought.. Why are we dragging his ass all over the place?" 

Sam looked at Benny in shock "You can't be serious, we are not leaving him here" 

Benny shock his head "That's not what I meant, jackass, take his spirit in you now and we can move quicker" 

Sam sighed relaxing slightly "Yeah. Good idea. Ok lets do this.. " He says taking out a knife. 

***

With Garth's spirit now safely inside Sam, he and Benny take off at a sprint again towards the portal that will send Sam home and once again free Benny from purgatory. Thankfully they only come across one more vampire before reaching the portal. Benny takes care of it easily. 

Sam looks at Benny "I know you said last time you wanted to stay... Are you coming out this time?" 

Benny looks at him "I want to help you find Dean and pull his ass outta whatever mess he's gotten it in to now. I'm coming" 

Sam takes the blade to his arm again and Benny seems to melt away before him.. Now Garth and Benny's spirits are safely inside Sam. He climbs up to the portal and gets sucked through it.. Landing with a thud back in the 'real' world. 

Sam looks about him, standing up "Cas?? Casteil?" He calls 

Castiel appears beside him, looking around he see's that Dean is not with Sam, his shoulders drop "Did you get Garth out? Is he ok? And Benny?"

"Got them both. I'll explain everything, lets get back and get Garth and Benny in their own bodies" 

"And then I will heal you Sam" Said Castiel looking at Sam's shoulders "I don't know how healing you might affect them now, so I will wait until we get back" Castiel puts a hand on Sam's should and they are both suddenly in the bunker. 

Castiel leads Sam to a spare bedroom where Garth's body is lay out on a bed "Garth first. I need to make sure he is alright" Says Castiel clearly worried about their friend, whom he had to kill. 

Sam cuts arm over the shinning light that is Garth's spirit and it blurs out of his arm and through the air over the lifeless body on the bed. 

Garth gasps and his eyes fly open "What'd I miss?" 

Castiel touches Garth on the forehead healing his wounds "Garth.. I'm so sorry I had to kill you" Says Castiel looking at the werewolf 

"Don't be an idjit" Says Garth smiling slightly 

"Benny's turn" Says Sam looking to Castiel 

"This way" 

Laid out on another bed, Benny's headless body.. Head on the pillow just above the body. It was a grim sight.. But he would be back soon. 

Bennys spirit flutters through the air moments later, much the same way Garth's had and rests on his body.. Castiel heals him as soon as he opens his eyes and then turns to Sam healing his wounds too. 

"Where's Rex?" Benny asked sitting up "He alright" 

Castiel frowns "Rex?" 

Sam is smiling and shaking his head "Garth.. and yeah he is fine" 

***

Later that evening after everyone was healed and rested and Jody had come to the bunker and given Sam and Garth hugs and met Benny, she and Castiel began to tell them about the shifter and the little boy Simon.. 

"We have to find it and stop it" Said Jody finely

The others nodded. 

"Well we can split into teams, one focused on the search for Dean and one after the shifter.. Yeah?" Said Benny "I'd like to look for Dean.. Not that I don't feel bad for the kid but I don't know anything about shifters.. " 

"Ok" Said Castiel "Sam, you want to take the shifter with me?" 

Sam looked at Castiel in surprise "I thought you would want to look for Dean"

"I do" Said Castiel "But, you didn't meet Simon, I told him I would make sure the monster couldn't hurt anyone else.. Besides the search for Dean could use a fresh pair of.." 

"Fangs?" Grinned Benny 

"I was going to say eyes.. " Said Castiel "But the fact you are a vampire may make you able to get information, where we couldn't" 

"Rex you gonna stick with me?" Said Benny looking at Garth, who nodded.

"And i'll help you all where ever and when ever I can" Said Jody "And Donna still has her ears and eyes out for Dean" 

"Alright then" Said Castiel "That's the plan.. For tomorrow.. Tonight.. Lets go over everything with Benny and Garth properly so they know where we have been and looked"


	16. Six Months

Dean's ankle boot was finally coming off for good. Healed and healthy he walked out of the doctors office. Michael waiting by his car for him, smiling.

"So, all better?" He asked looking at Dean

"All better. So you can stop looking at me all guilty faced now" Said Dean 

"Don't know about that Josh.. " Michael pulled a face "But.. I did get you a 'happy ankle boot off day' present" 

Dean looked at him "Oh yeah?" 

"Yeah. While you were in there I nipped over to the shops and bought you the biggest apple pie I could find.. and Custard.. You like custard on it right?" 

Dean nodded "Yeah I do" 

Michael grinned "Cool well come on, lets go. Don't sit on your pie" 

***

The last several weeks, since Dean's accident and foot injury, Michael had been very careful around him. It had been kind of sweet at first, but Dean wanted to take their relationship to the next level. He and Michael had become 'official' a few weeks after Dean's injury but Michael had been worried about hurting him. Now, with the ankle boot finally off.. he was really hoping Michael was planning on making the accident up to him in another way.. 

Michael had been very caring for Dean over the last few weeks.. Dean had needed help at first getting up and down the stairs in the B&B and help getting in and out of the shower at first too. Michael had driven him to work each morning and Peter had had him sat on a stool behind the till, just serving customers. Dean didn't like feeling like a victim, but he had to confess, the feeling of being taken care of.. was nice, it seemed.. New. He had stopped asking if anyone had been in touch about his pictures.. He knew Michael would tell him if there was any news.. He came to find it stung less and less with every day that passed that no one had claimed him. Maybe he was an arsehole before his accident, but he isn't now.. He see's it as him being given a second chance, if he was such a shit before that no one cared about him.. Then he wasn't going to let that happen again. 

***

They got back to the B&B from the doctors office and Michael had heated up the pie and they ate it with the custard on. It was a nice evening in front of the Tv wine lazy kissing sessions and cuddles. Dean wanted it to go further.. 

"Do you wanna.. take this to the bedroom?" He asked sheepishly

Michael smiled at him "You sure?" 

"I'm not made of glass. Boot's off, ankle feels fine.. I'm sure. If you are?" 

Michael smiled at him "Ok" 

Dean stood up, Michael watched for any signs of his ankle hurting but Dean gave none, so Michael followed him to the bedroom. 

"Josh.. " Said Michael quietly as he watched Dean remove his t shirt, exposing his muscular chest

"Yeah?" 

"You have an amazing body" 

Dean smiled at him and Josh moved carefully forward, hands finding Dean's chest and exploring of his skin, gliding gently over Dean's nipples. Dean breathing lightly as he shivered under Michael's light touches. Michael's hands rose to his neck and he pulled Dean gently forward in to a deep kiss. 

"Let me make you feel good Josh" Whispered Michael as their lips parted "I owe you that much" 

Dean sighed pulling Michael closer "You don't owe me anything.. Let's make each other feel good. Okay?"

Michael smiled, stepping back and pulling his own top over his head and throwing in on to the floor behind him. He kicked off his shoes and began undoing his pants, pushing them down so that he was now standing in front of Dean in just a pair of boxer shorts. Dean noticed the tenting in them, Michael was clearly just as excited as he was. He pushed down his own pants and together the two men fell on to the bed, laughing like teenagers about to do it for the first time.. Which was almost true for Dean as he couldn't remember ever having done it before. 

Michael lent on his arm and lay over Dean, looking down in to his eyes. He closed the gap between their lips again and his tongue swept into Dean's mouth.. They kissed hotly untill they could feel each others hardness rubbing together through their boxers, some how they had started moving together and hadn't noticed at first, but now the friction wasn't enough. 

Dean slid his underwear down, eyes never leaving Michael's face.. Michael copied him a moment later. 

Michael slid down the bed and wrapped a hand gently around Dean's swelling cock.. stroking it slowly as Dean hissed beneath him. He lowered his face over it and took it carefully in to his mouth. Keeping his mouth wide so he didn't catch his teeth on it. His head slowly sinking down on to it.. his tongue rolling over it in pleasant waves. 

Dean had his eyes closed, his breathing steady, soft little moans everytime Michael swallowed around him "That feels amazing" 

Michael hummed around Dean's dick and Dean shuddered at the vibrations.. Michael finally released Dean's cock from his mouth and continued to stroke it with his hand and looked up at Dean.. 

"So.. " He smiled awkwardly "Which way round.. do you wanna.. you know.. be?" 

Dean looked at him "Oh"

"I don't mind either way Josh, but I would really like you to fuck me" He said 

Dean relaxed "I would like that too. Turn over.. " 

"There's lube.. in the bedside draw.. " Said Michael turning on to his front

Dean reached over the bed and opened the draw finding the lube he popped the cap off and squeezed a healthy helping on to his hand.. 

Dean planted a kiss on Michael's lower back before his hand found Michael's hole.. He circled it with a finger for a moment before pushing one in slowly..

Michael let out a low groan.

"You ok?" Asked Dean

"More than ok.." 

"Good" Hummed Dean happily as he pressed deeper inside Michael, after a few moments adding another finger.. 

"Feels great Josh.. another" Said Michael and Dean complied, drawing another moan from Michael.. 

After a few minutes of three fingers stretching his hole, Michael felt he was ready..

"Ok Josh.. I'm ready.." 

Dean pulled his fingers out of Michael and wrapped his lubed hand around his own aching cock, to lube it up.. He stroked himself a few times before lining up against Michael's hole and slowly pressing in.. his eyes closing at how amazingly tight Michael felt around him...


	17. Reunited

A year had past.. Castiel and Sam had searched high and low.. contacted other hunters, demons, angels.. the works.. But Dean had completely vanished..  
They had been on a hunt together, they had split up.. and Dean had never returned.. Benny, Garth and Jody had joined forces with Sam and Castiel in their efforts to find Dean.. Eventually all becoming slightly less sure they would ever do so.. All except Castiel, that is. He would never give up on Dean.. 

Jody and Sam had been dating for a few months, and Sam had found happiness with her, even though the fact that Dean was missing was never far from his mind. Benny and Garth were thick as thieves, and helped Sam on hunts. Even with the extra people living in the bunker.. Castiel felt more alone than ever. He felt like the odd one out. He knew Dean was never his, not in the way he would have liked him to be.. But he definitely felt like he'd lost.. his.. person. 

It was late evening.. Castiel heard his phone buzzing and pulled it out of his pocket.. 1 New Message from Claire  
He opened the message.. frowning at it for a moment.. before his eyes slid up from the screen and glazed over.. 

Claire Novak = I THINK I'VE FOUND HIM !!

***

200 miles away..

Dean was rolling over Michael in bed... Panting and thrusting into his boyfriend.. They both came together, cleaned themselves up and fell asleep with Dean cuddled into Michael's side. Michael had suggested a few weeks earlier that Dean make a facebook profile.. If there was anyway of getting his face out there.. Facebook would surely do it.. He'd never had a profile himself, which is why he'd not thought about it sooner.. But now Dean was set up with a profile.. as Josh.. 

***

Castiel had appeared in Claire's room beside her.. 

She didn't look surprised at all and just hurriedly pointed to her laptop "Look" 

Castiel tilted his head to look over her shoulder.. It was Dean's face, smiling up at him "Josh?" He asked Claire

"I know, weird huh?" She shrugged "Have you told Sam?" 

"Not yet. I came as soon as I got your message.. I will go and make sure before I tell Sam" 

Claire nodded.

"How did you find this Claire?" Asked Castiel

"I just kept searching things like missing people, lost people.. This profile came up.. He only joined facebook a couple of weeks ago Castiel.. And he updated.. two days ago.. " 

"Saying what?" Asked Castiel heart hammering in his chest, desperate for some scrap of Dean..

Claire scrolled down the page "Saying.. Pie Night" She laughed "It's him" 

"Can you find out where he is?" Said Castiel suddenly finding himself feeling dizzy and panicky.. 

Claire looked round at him "Hey, hey.. Are you alright?" She asked eyes worried

"I feel a little.. weird" He was breathing quickly, his vision was blurred, his eyes were watering.. Dean was alive, he was fine.. and he would go and find him.. and bring him home.. The world fuzzed around him.. He stumbled back. Claire putting a hand against his back to stop him falling.. 

"Lie down" She said directing him to her bed "I'll take the couch, I think you should rest before you go anywhere.. OK?" 

"No.. I have to find Dean" Said Castiel 

"We have found him" Said Claire looking at Castiel, unsure of how to deal with an angel having a panic attack.. "You can go and get him in the morning. He'll be sleeping now anyway. Please.. Just stay here, ok?" 

Castiel nodded and closed his eyes. He heard Claire sigh and leave the room. He needed to calm himself. Rest. Maybe he would pretend to sleep.. or more likely.. scroll through Dean's profile on facebook, until Claire woke up.

***

The sun was beaming through the window and Dean was getting ready for work, he looked over to his bed.. to the naked man sleeping there. He was so handsome.. The man stirred as he kissed his cheek..

"Hey babe.."

"Hiya" smiled Dean looking down at him "I gotta get to work"

The man in the bed moaned in disappointment "Boo! I wish you could just stay in bed with me all day"

Checking his watch, Dean grinned... "I am still a little early.. maybe I could stay for a little while" He winked at the man before kissing down his cheek to his throat

***

Castiel had been watching for a few minutes from outside the shop window.. It was Dean. His Dean.. He was here, alive, safe.. going by the name Josh.. What had happened to him? Would he be happy to see Castiel? What if he'd left to create this new life for himself? No.. He'd put on his facebook page that he'd been looking for any family he had. He'd written that he'd had some accident and woken up in a hospital.. With no memory.. Well Castiel could fix that.. He could heal him.. He opened the shop door and stepped inside.. 

Dean looked up as he finished serving the customer in front of him.. He smiled at the new customer

"Good morning.. What can I get you?"

"Hello Dean....." Said Castiel.. A year had past.. a year since he'd said those words together, he suddenly felt so emotional. 

Dean blinked.. "Er, do I know you?"

Castiel looked at Dean in a mixture of relief at finally finding him, and slight hurt and horror that he didn't recognise him.. So the memory loss was true.. Dean hadn't left on purpose.. He'd just forgotten..


	18. You Are Dean Winchester

Dean watched the man in the trench coat talking to someone on his phone outside the shop window.. He turned to Michael. 

"Don't you think this is a little weird.. Who comes all that way without bringing any kind of proof? And if I really have a brother, why isn't he here?" 

Michael put a hand on Dean's shoulder "It is a little weird, but maybe he didn't want to bring your brother along until he knew it was really you.. You don't know what they've been through looking for you.. Maybe your brother, if he is your brother, couldn't take another let down? Maybe all the photo's of you and stuff is at your brothers house.." 

Dean looked at Michael..

"I'm just saying.. You shouldn't write this guy off just for being a little weird, you have asked him for proof and when or if he comes up with it you can go from there. This is what you wanted right? To find out if you had anyone out there?" 

Dean sighed "Yeah, it is. But I guess I didn't think after all this time, that anyone would be.. " 

***

"Yes Sam, I am positive it is him. I just spoke to him. He doesn't remember anything.." Castiel paused to listen to Sam on the phone "Well how do I explain who Dean Winchester is? The Dean I just spoke to has no memory of me, you or the supernatural.. I do I go about explaining that to him, he will think I'm insane.. I would just heal him.. But .. " Castiel sighed "His boyfriend wont leave him alone" 

Sam made a spluttering noise down the phone.. 

"Yes, I'm sure" Said Castiel grumpily "I need you here. With photo's or something.. He want's proof that we know him. I will come back to the bunker shortly and get you" 

Castiel hung up and walked back in to the shop pausing slightly as he saw Dean and his boyfriend breaking apart from a kiss. His insides pulled horribly, he blinked and looked away. Keep his mouth tightly shut for fear that he would throw up or start shouting at this man to get off Dean's face. His fists clenched as he walked slowly to Dean. 

"Your brother is on his way. He will bring some proof" Castiel couldn't quite meet Dean's eyes. 

"Okay. Thank you.. Castiel, wasn't it?" 

Castiel felt like he'd been slapped "Yes. Cas.. You use to call me Cas" 

"Cas" Said Dean "And I'm Dean?" 

"Yes" Said Castiel "And your brothers name is Sam"

"Ok" Sighed Dean 

Michael looked at him "I liked Josh, but Dean isn't bad either, kinda suits you" 

Castiel couldn't stop himself "I prefer Dean" 

Michael looked at him, then at Dean slowly "Oh.. Were you.. Were you and Josh.. Dean.. a thing? Were you together?" 

Dean's eyes went wide and he looked at Castiel, who blushed furiously "No" He said "Dean always insisted he was straight" 

Dean puts his head in his hand "Wow. Well that's ... I don't even know.." 

Michael laughed "Don't worry about it Jo- Dean.. It's not like I'm worried you can say that now" Michael winked at Dean at Castiel had the sudden urge to smite him.

"I am going to come back tomorrow Dean. With Sam" Said Castiel before turning and walking out of the store.. Walking away from Dean after finally finding him after all that time was hard, but he knew he would need Sam's help. And staying near Dean and his boyfriend made him feel.. crushed inside.. He needed time to process. He wondered what Dean would do when he had heal him and returned his memory's to him. Would he want to stay here? If he wanted to stay here.. maybe not giving him his memory's back at all would be kinder.. 

***

Sam got off the phone and looked around him, Benny, Jody and Garth were all sat in the kitchen waiting for him to get off the phone.

"It's really him" He said still stunned "Cas and Claire found him" 

"That's great, lets go and get him" Said Jody 

"He doesn't remember anything.. We have to prove to him that we know him so Castiel can get close enough to heal him, because apparently Dean.. has a boyfriend" 

***

"Dean" Said Michael thoughtfully "Dean" He looked at Deans face "Yeah.. It does suit you. So.. Am I calling you Dean or Josh now?" 

"Er, I hadn't thought about it to be honest.." 

"Well how about we try Dean out tonight, and I'll tell you who's better" Winked Michael, Dean smirked at him

"Perv"

Michael laughed "Isn't it weird.. You have a brother and a friend, they must have been looking for you this entire time"

Dean's smile faded "What if they expect me to leave and go.. god knows where with them.. " 

Michael looked at Dean "Just say no. If you don't want something all you have to do is say no. You always have a choice, Dean" Michael grinned again "Dean Winchester. You finally have a second name again.. It doesn't bring anything back to you at all?" 

"No" Said Dean "Nothing. And I don't remember that guy either.. Cas?" 

"Castiel" Said Michael "Peculiar name isn't it? No wonder you called him Cas" 

Dean shrugged finding himself quite liking the name Castiel.


	19. Questions And Answers

"There is just something about him.." Said Castiel to Sam, who looked unconvinced as he went through Dean's draws to find the family photographs he kept in them.

"Yeah, maybe the fact that he is dating the man you are in love with?" Sighed Sam "I'm sorry Castiel.. But that doesn't make him a bad guy" 

Castiel flushed red "Please leave my personal feelings out of this" 

"Are you, leaving your personal feelings out of this? You are telling me you don't trust this guy that Dean's with, this guy who has taken care of him for a year, was the one who took him to the hospital in the first place, gave him a place to stay, and you said yourself Cas.. Dean seemed happy. So what other than the fact that this guy is with Dean, do you not like about him?" 

Castiel sighed, maybe Sam was right. He was just jealous. Of course he was jealous, Dean had always insisted he was straight, and as soon as he becomes 'Josh' he jumps into bed with this Michael guy.. 

"Alright.. Lets say that this Michael is the real deal, he makes Dean 'I'm not bisexual' Winchester happy and Dean is.. Happy. What if he wants to stay there? What if giving him his memory back will make him.. unhappy? I'd.." Castiel swallows painfully "I'd rather Dean be happy with Michael.. Than unhappy here" 

Sam stops routing through draws for proof of who they say they are and looks sadly at Castiel "I'm so sorry Cas. I know this isn't easy for you. Dean was an idiot to keep lying about who he was. I'm sorry things worked out this way for you.. As for Dean.. I don't know, I guess we go and talk to him and see what he wants? Maybe we can still be a part of his new life.. if that's where he wants to stay.. He doesn't have to know about the supernatural.. he could have a normal life.. "

Castiel stiffened "As long as Dean is happy.. and safe" 

***

Dean had finished his day in work, barely able to concentrate since the man in the trench coat had left. Castiel.. If he'd been telling the truth, he'd been his friend. He should have asked him what he'd been like before, where he'd worked, if Castiel knew anything about the night that he'd gone missing.. All these questions he'd buried thinking he would never get the answers to.. And when someone had turned up and told him they had been looking for him.. He'd let him leave?? He'd talked to Michael for a while about it after Castiel had left, then Michael had, had to go back to the B&B.. 

But now he was heading back to the B&B. He was thinking of maybe writing some questions down so when Castiel and.. his brother? Turned up, he wouldn't be so unprepared. 

"Hey" Michael greeted him as he walked in to the B&B "You ok?" 

Dean looked at him "Just thinking.. " 

"Yeah I thought you might have a lot going on in your head.. I bought pie for you, wine for us" 

Dean smiled "Sounds great" 

"I'll be up in about half an hour, I just have to finish a few things off here" 

Dean walked up the narrow staircase towards his room. He got inside and looked around.. The fact that someone had been looking for him, and now found him.. had made him start thinking about his future.. And Michael. He was happy here. He'd wanted someone to find him for months.. But when he'd finally given up on the idea that someone was looking for him.. This man turns up and now Dean has to deal with his past.. Who he used to be. What if he was an arsehole.. He'd clearly been in denial about his sexuality before the accident.. Maybe 'Josh' was braver than 'Dean'.. Maybe 'Dean' hadn't met the right man before.. Maybe it was something that his mother or father had taught him, that being gay was wrong.. and that was why he'd always kept it hidden.. 

He laughed.. Thinking about if he had a father out there now who was homophobic and was about to find his son was bi sexual.. 

"What are you laughing at?" Asked Michael as he stepped into the room

"That guy Castiel said that i always insisted i was straight.. I was just thinking.. like how it would be kinda funny if i had a father who would have disowned me for being bi sexual.. Not like i'll really care now.. Does that make sense?"

"Erm.. yeah.. I think.. You're saying, you wont miss what you didn't know you had or don't remember if your dad doesn't like that your dating a man?" Questioned

"Yeah" 

"So.. " Said Michael stepping forward and placing a bottle of wine on the bedside table behind Dean "What your saying is.. you'd pick me over going back in the closet?" 

"It's not even a choice" Said Dean "I'm happy with you" 

Michael smiled at Dean, biting his lip slightly 

"You have no idea how much I want to fuck you right now.. Dean Winchester" 

Dean raised an eyebrow "Well are you going to do something about it or just keep wanting?" 

Michael spun Dean around and they fell together on the bed.. Kissing hotly.

Michael pulled at Dean's pant's roughly.. tugging them down. Dean raised his hips so Michael pull them off. 

Dean was already hard.. Michael smirked at him. Dean got on all fours as Michael reached for the bedside draw where the lube was and pulled out the bottle dropping it beside him on the bed.. Before undoing his own pants and sliding them down.. He began opening Dean's hole with a lubed finger. Dean groaning under him, and pushing back on his hand.. Soon two more fingers joined the first.. Stretching Dean open for him.

"Are you ready Dean?" Asked Michael behind him

"Fuck me" Said Dean breathing hard in to the pillow 

Michael lined up behind him and pushed inside, groaning. 

"So tight for me Dean" He purred as he began to fuck in to Dean. 

Dean closing his eyes beneath him and grunting in pleasure.. 

Michael rolled his hips and pushed in deeper and deeper.. 

"Dean? Can I come inside you?" Asked Michael desperately 

"Yes" Whispered Dean 

Michael smiled down at Dean.. 

A bright white light filled the room and Michael collapsed on top of Dean.. 

Both men blacked out for a split second. Then Michael woke "Get off me" 

The man behind him looked down at the body beneath him

"Oh my god.. " He said pulling off and jumping back from the bed chest heaving

Michael stood up and looked at Michael "You played your part beautifully Michael. And as promised you can live out your life.. Cancer free"

Michael looked at him, eye's wide.. "Dean?" 

"I'm sorry. Dean is not here right now" Grinned Michael flexing Dean's shoulders and looking down at his new vessel "Finally.. "


	20. The Story Of Michael

Michael was dying.. Terminal cancer.. When a bright light had filled his bedroom, nearly 18 months ago. 

"Yes" 

Michael had found a vessel.. Not his true vessel, but he'd get that in time.. 

Closing his vessels eyes he spoke to Michael "I told you.. I can heal you. I will heal you now, but remember I can give you your cancer back if you try to expel me or do anything I don't wish you to do" He said "I have a job to do.. And you're going to help me. It's going to take a long time.. maybe years.. But when we are done, you will have a healthy body and a respectable business" 

"Ok" Said Michael to the angel "What do you need me to do?" 

"We are going to make Dean Winchester fall in love...." 

***

 

Michael had found Dean, alone.. On a hunt. What luck. He knocked him out and wiped Dean's memory. 

"You took my destiny from me, so I have taken your past from you" He said looking Dean's body on the ground. He could hear Castiel and Sam shouting for Dean not far away. He touched Dean's shoulder and they disappeared. 

Reappearing at a hospital over 200 miles away. Michael 'dealt' with the police that came to interview the John Doe.. When Dean finally woke up. Michael had already set up the B&B business, he'd already made a deal with an older man who lived in the small town, Peter had been going blind. And Michael had healed him on the condition that Peter would give Michael's friend a job. When you can give someone their sight or cure them of cancer, they ask very little about your plans, once they are convinced you are an angel.. they will do anything you ask.. Dean was set up, with a job and a home, in this little bubble prison world that Michael had created for him, before he'd even woken up in hospital. 

Of course, him being in a coma for a month was also Michael's doing.. knowing that an unconscious Dean Winchester, in a random hospital 200 miles away from home would be much easier to hide than, having him awake the entire time.. Also.. It made Michael in to the hero. He had saved Dean.. as far as he knew.. 

As for him checking the missing people or wanted lists.. He hadn't.. of course. Dean not being able to drive, meant he relied on Michael, as well as taking a room in Michael's B&B.. The hardest part was 'fake' crashing into Dean on the motorbike course.. He knew that only wanted to break Dean's ankle.. He didn't want to break his leg, this was going to be his vessel after all and he couldn't heal Dean until he was inside him.. He needed to protect Dean's body, this was all about breaking his mind. He needed Dean to be trapped more again.. but in a way that seemed like he had wanted Dean to have more freedom.. 

As for the romance part of the relationship.. He only took part during their final 'session'. He had handed over the control to Michael (Human Michael) who was gay and couldn't hide from Angel Michael that he was sexually interested in Dean. After their sessions human Michael would be locked away again in to his own mind. Much like Dean was now. For Dean.. nothing had happened.. He and Michael had, had sex and then fallen asleep. 

Michael knew that Dean would have to know his own name, when he asked him if he could come inside him. So he had helped Dean set up a facebook profile. The hunters he knew would still be looking for Dean took longer to find him than he thought, but they had eventually. And then there had been Castiel, reminding Dean of his true name.. That was all he needed.. He had waited and planned, and made sure that Dean wouldn't refuse him. 

After all.. If your going take on a Winchester, going in guns blazing never works.. somehow they always seemed to come out on top. They respond far to well to violence.. Attacking the body.. didn't work.. So Michael had come up with the plan to attack the heart.. Giving Dean the one thing he truly craved.. Someone who wouldn't leave him.. 

***

Now stood in the shower, flexing and stretching out in his true vessel, Michael set his mind on the next part of his plan. Finding Lucifer. 

Of course he would have to speak to Castiel and Sam Winchester before that. He hoped that with the threat of hurting Dean he could manipulate them in to aiding his mission..


	21. Terms and Conditions

Michael stumbles backwards slightly after being caught in the face by Castiel's right hook, Sam grabbed Castiel before he could strike again.

"Cas, you can't" Shouted Sam "You'll hurt Dean"

Dean's face, controlled by Michael twisted into an evil smirk.

Castiel looked at him eyes a blaze with a mix of rage and shame "How do we know Dean's still alive?" Sam looked at the angel in his brothers body.

"Currently Dean is sleeping. In here" He taps on the side of his temple "His comfort is in your hands. If you attempt to stop me, cross me, or generally just annoy me.. Dean can be trapped in a constant loop of his time in hell. How does that sound? Or you can both accept that you failed, and I won and play nice. Join me in hunting down Lucifer, aid me in his defeat. Think of the fact he isn't riding Sam right now as a bonus" He gestured to Sam "You get to live. So you see.. I can leave Dean in whatever condition I see fit. I can leave him a crippled drooling mess.. or completely healthy" Said Michael through Dean's lips as Sam and Castiel glared at him

Castiel looked at Sam.. 

"Oh by all means.. take a minute, mull over that there really is nothing for you to do but aid me, if you ever want to see Dean again" Said Michael rolling Dean's eyes. 

"You are displaying a lot of hubris" Said Castiel to Michael in as calm a tone as he could manage and on catching Sam's confused look added.. "Hubris is from Greek, where it meant 'excessive pride, violating the bounds set for humans' "

"And you stink of desperation Castiel" Countered Michael "Your minute is ticking away" 

Sam pulled Castiel away from Michael "Is there anything we can do?" 

Castiel shook his head "I should have brought Dean home as soon as I found him, I shouldn't have waited.. He was right there.. All I had to do was touch him and heal him, his memory's would have returned.. " 

"It's not your fault Cas" Said Sam sadly before turning as he heard the door open to the bunker.. 

Michael turned with a brow raised.. as footsteps could be heard coming down the metal steps.

"OH MY GOD DEAN" Jody had ran and thrown her arms around Michael before Sam or Castiel could even say anything.. Michael's face showed surprise briefly before he relaxed into the hug and gripped Jody's arm with one hand, using his free hand to turn her face to his own and planting a big kiss on her lips, Jody's eyes flew open and she was clearly trying to pull away but Michael held her still for a few lingering seconds, before releasing her face. Keeping a hand on her arm before turning to Sam and Castiel..

Now it was Castiel stopping Sam from lunging for him. 

Jody blinked "Ok.. I'm feeling like I'm missing some vital information here" 

"That's Michael" Said Castiel still holding on to Sams arm, the same way Michael had hold of Jody.

"Michael?"Asked Jody looking from Castiel to Sam "Oh.. great" She said uncomfortably 

"Let her go" Sam growled out at Michael. Michael frowned. 

"I'm waiting for the.. or else.. you know.. So I can say or else what? And then you realise that there is nothing you can do to me" 

Sam's eyes were filled with panic.. What could he do? Attacking Michael would only hurt Dean "Don't hurt her, she's nothing to do with this" He said 

Michael smiled again "Actually, she seems very involved.. at least with you.. How about this.. I'll take Jody here with me. You and Castiel will track down Lucifer and when you do I'll return your... " He looked at Jody "lady friend here to you.. in good health.. Also.. I know you are worried about me and Lucifer bringing the end of the world.. By all means, if you can find a way for us to destroy Lucifer without that.. I'm all ears" 

"Lucifer is in the cage" Said Castiel frowning at Michael.. what did he care about avoiding the apocalypse, he never cared about that before.. 

"Oh he isn't. I assure you. I believe when you attempted to send him to the cage, where I was.. Someone messed with your spell.. Instead of him coming in.. I got out.. "

Sam and Castiel exchanged glance's.. 

"Yes" Said Michael "I think you know who might have been behind that.. " 

"Crowley" Said Sam

"Find Crowley and call me" Said Michael "You have two weeks" He vanished out of sight... Jody along with him.. 

"JODY?" Shouted Sam rushing forward but they were gone.. "FUCK!" He yelled out "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck..."


	22. Don't Stop Me Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very sorry for the delay in updates on this work. I've been working on Battle For Dominance, which is now completed. I will now concentrate on completing this fic and hopefully will be posting updates more regularly, if you've made it this far and come back to read more thank you very much for your continued support.. Much Love JenSpinner
> 
>  
> 
> More Prompts (and fic's) from myself and many other amazing writers, can be found in the Facebook group - 
> 
> Destiel Port: Prompts, Fanfictions, Writings, and such.

"How did you get him to say yes?” questioned Jody. “There's no way Dean would have said yes to you without some kind of threat or trickery." Jody eyed Michael with disgust, but at the same time she was checking him over as soon as they had landed. It was Dean's body after all and as far as Jody could tell, he looked in good health. There were no obvious bruises or markings, but then again, she thought, maybe Michael had just healed him.

Michael ignored her, dragging her along with a tight grip on her arm.

"You like to play games? Jody yelled.  “Is that what you have been doing with Dean, waiting until we found him and then snatching him away?  What a brave move. Dean's my friend, we  _will_ stop you"

Michael stopped and looked at her, "You do realise I could kill you by snapping my fingers?" 

Jody glared at him, "You took me for a reason, I highly doubt that it was to kill me. What _am_  I to you? Nothing, except for someone in the way of your evil master plan" 

"Evil?" Michael narrowed his eyes at her, "Have you  _met_  Lucifer? Have you? Do you understand what will happen if he walks free..?"

Jody waited, wanting whatever information could get from Michael.

"He would destroy the planet," said Michael simply. 

"And what’s your plan?" Jody challenged.

"Fulfill my destiny, save as much of the Earth and as many people as I can in the process" 

Jody frowned at him, "You literally just threatened to kill me." 

"Oh yes, I will kill anyone who stands in my way…you, Sam, Castiel…," Michael paused before adding, "…even Dean, if it comes to that." 

"So Dean is still alive?" she asked hopefully.

"Dean is alive and well," replied Michael as he looked around. They seemed to be in the middle of a large field used for farming. He let go of Jody's arm, but she knew better than to try and run.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Nowhere…nowhere of importance," said Michael. "I need to find Crowley. I must align my thoughts…listen to angel radio, see if he comes up. I needed a quiet spot to listen, so if you want to keep that tongue of yours…I'd shut up."

It was unnerving to see Dean like this.  Weighing her options, Jody huffed and sat down.  She needed to work out some kind of plan…running was useless, and fighting him would be suicide.  If she could only talk to him…try and get him to slip up … find a way to free Dean…or defeat Michael…or Lucifer…

After a few minutes, Jody sat up, "How are you going to defeat Lucifer?" 

Michael turned to her sharply, "You doubt me?" 

"I don't like you. But I don't like Lucifer either, if…as you say, if we help you to defeat Lucifer and you promise tofree Dean, then I will help. I want Dean back." 

Michael opened his mouth, then closed it again and blinked in a moment of uncertainty. “Was he going to let Dean go?” he thought to himself.In the beginning, he simply plannedto kill him after he'd completed his mission. That was before he'd spent a year with the man. Now…he knew Dean, and he had to admit to himself, he admired him…respected him. But the mission came first and always would. Yet, he couldn't see himself killing Dean, not now, not unless Dean got in his way.

"If you and your friends help me…help me find and destroy Lucifer…," he looked her dead on in the eyes, "…you have my word. I will keep Dean as safe as possible.  I will heal him to the best of my ability and yes…I will free him." 

Jody blinked, surprised to find she actually believed him. "How did you get him to say yes?" she asked for the second time since their arrival in the field.

Michael shifted, "The mission comes first, what happened between Dean and myself was…necessary"

"…? " Jody rubbed her hands over her face, her eyes growing wide. "Ohhh…what did you do to him?" she questioned in anger.

"Enough!" snapped Michael making Jody flinch slightly. Changing his tone, he continued, "There is nothing on angel radio of Crowley’s or Lucifer's location. To the next order of business then…" Michael looked Jody over.  She felt uncomfortable as his eyes traveled over her…Dean’s eyes. 

"What is that?" she asked nervously. 

"Sam Winchester desires you. That is why I took you…leverage," said Michael thoughtfully. "You are…easy on the eyes…but, your choice in clothing…” he appeared to struggle with his words. “Don't get me wrong, I understand you’re trying for the 'bad ass' policewoman vibe, but…I think the damsel in distress look suits you better."  Michael then looked down at his vessel’s clothing, "…and Dean... attractive yes…but seriously? What is with all the flannel? It doesn't exactly scream ‘fear me’." 

Jody stared at him, wondering what the fuck he was going on about.

"We are going shopping," Michael finally said. "For the last two years, it has all been about the plan and in the last year it’s all been about Dean Winchester. I am going to face Lucifer  _and_  I am going to do it looking good."  Since there was no progress to be made in the plan today, Michael suddenly felt that he was free to do whatever he wanted, and  _he_  wanted to do something for himself.  Had he ever done that before? Sure, he'd created new clothes, but never anything flashy. He'd always dressed in accordance to what he thought would make Dean feel comfortable…and then, …aroused. 

Michael, using his archangel mojo, placed a hand on Jody's shoulder and suddenly they were in a very expensive store. As they walked around, Michael examined clothing…appeared to decide on something…and then…was just suddenly wearing it. He had formed a completely new outfit out of thin air.

Jody followed him, looking around and wondering if she could try to get away from him. However, the thought was shocked from her mind as she suddenly found herself wearing a figure hugging dress, deep red in color. Michael informed her that it was the standard color for danger. It reflected her current situation and seemed to fit her personality.

Then, as they left the shop, Jody's jaw dropped.  A pristine, 1962 convertible Chevy Impala was waiting for them with the top already down.  Michael mused, "The only thing about Dean not remembering his life that annoyed me, well, other than the constant whining that no one had looked for him, was that I never got to drive his car.  But this…this is better. And after all of those hours I spent learning how to drive, I intend to drive a decent car…at least once." He slammed the door closed behind Jody as she got in to the passenger seat, then he walked around the car and got in the driver’s seat. "Finally, I am not having to transport that moaning boy around. Sadly him being dependent on me was a necessity."

Jody glared at him. "Don't talk about Dean like that," she said bravely.

Michael looked at her, eyes flaring dangerously, "Dean moaned…no, Dean moans…and compared to me, in age, he is a boy."

"He is a man," said Jody. "A good man."

"Yes," Michael said thoughtfully, "he is a good man. It may surprise you to know, I agree, and I do not underestimate him, or Sam. That is why I have you…to keep Sam in line." 

  


	23. You Don't Own Me

One year ago…

 

Crowley scratched his the stubble on his chin.. Here he was. Finally, Lucifer…as his prisoner. The spell had worked.

"You realise I own you?" he asked smugly

Lucifer rolled his eyes at him; the chain around his neck, the cuffs, the spells…Lucifer knew Crowley wouldn't be able to hold him forever. He would escape, kill Crowley and go about his business…killing people, destroying things. He wanted to have some fun, take over hell and generally fuck shit up.

"You don't own me," said Lucifer sounding bored. "You can't change me, you can't even hurt me for very long. I'm far more powerful than you Crowley, I'll escape and I'll kill you. Then I'll carry on…and you…you will be forgotten." Lucifer smiled pleasantly at Crowley, "Spoiler…you're going to lose,” the last part in a sing-song voice.

Crowley looked at him, eyes narrowed with loathing.

And that was how the time passed, months rolled by. Crowley took delight in visiting Lucifer, torturing him, tormenting him. Each time, Lucifer always taunting that he would win…it was just a matter of time..

Castiel had visited twice and Crowley had gotten rid of him quickly both times. He did not want him to discover Lucifer. Anyway, Dean Winchester was his problem. No one went near the cage…no one.

*** Present

Castiel and Sam stared at the spot from where Michael and Jody had vanished.

"Shit!" Sam was angry and scared. Michael needed Dean, so his threat of hurting Dean…for now, at least, was…weak, but Jody?

"We need to find Crowley," Castiel said soberly.

"I'll kill Crowley!" snapped Sam. "This is all his fault!"

Castiel was pacing, thoughts running wild in his mind…save Dean, save Jody, kill Crowley, kill Lucifer…and kill Michael…destroy Michael…rip Michael apart. He had been with Dean this whole time. He had been 'with' Dean. Dean…had been lost, alone, memories gone…and they had failed to find him in time…they had failed. Michael had earned Dean's trust, they were together… Had he…? Castiel gritted his teeth, picturing Michael's hands on Dean, but it was Michael…the vessel…the vessel…

"Sam...," said Castiel slowly, "what if…we find Michael? The vessel… He might have heard something, know something. We should talk to him."

Sam looked at Castiel, anger and bitterness and…guilt on his face. "Ok."

***

"Who the hell are you?" Michael looked rough, not like the day earlier when Castiel had seen him, he looked like he'd been drinking, and he had not slept..

Castiel and Sam had suddenly barged into the B&B…terrifying Michael. He looked at Castiel, frowning slightly, "I…I know you. I've seen you before"

"I am Castiel and this is Sam Winchester."

Michael blinked, teary eyed looking from Sam to Cas "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.. I didn't know.. I didn't have a choice.."

"Shut up!" Castiel harshly responded as he walked over to him. "Sit down." Castiel touched Michael's forehead, rinsing his blood of alcohol, they needed answers, information…not a drunken wreck.

"Hey," Michael frowned, "what did you do?"

"I think you know," said Castiel, struggling to contain his rage. "Sit down, before I make you sit."

Michael sat with Sam and Castiel seated across from him.

"Tell us everything you know, about Dean and Michael. Tell us everything you remember…"

Michael paled "I.. I can't.."

Castiel stood up threateningly, Michael’s hands rose in defense.

"Wait…Wait I can't…I was dying. I had cancer…and Michael healed me, but he said that if I did anything he didn't wish me to do, he'd make me ill again. I think if I tell you anything…it would not be something he would want me to do. I was dying…"

Castiel tilted his head at Michael, eyes beginning to glow, "Michael is not here right now, I am. You should be worried about what I will do to you, if you do not tell us everything you know. However, I can also offer you something in return for your… cooperation. I can mark your ribs with Enochian sigil's that will hide you from angels…all angels. I see you are already protected from Demon possession, but you must tell us everything you know…everything you remember. Only then can you do as you please…you will be free." Castiel ground his teeth, holding back a comment on how Dean deserved his freedom too.

"I…I don't…" began Michael. Castiel had, had enough. A year, searching, worrying about Dean.. and he had finally found him.. Only to lose him again. And this.. this coward before him.. was a big part of that.. He stepped forward, anger and frustration burning through him, without even a glance to Sam he put his hand on Michael's shoulder and they were gone, leaving Sam, shocked and alone. They reappeared in the middle of a some desert, the heat burning in to them. Castiel took a few steps away from Michael before turning back around to face him. He was struggling to not smite the man. He looked around, "There is nothing…but nothing for miles, in every direction." Castiel’s voice was dark and deep.

Michael's eyes were wide with fear. "What are you going to do?"

"Well, first, I am going to hide you from angels, so that even Michael would have difficulty finding you here, should you attempt to pray to him." Castiel touched Michael's forehead again causing the man to grimace as a he felt a burning in his chest. "And now…" Castiel pulled back and threw his fist into Michael's face, breaking his jaw instantly. Michael cried out, tumbling to the ground…blood pouring from his face. Castiel looked down at him, eyebrow cocked, unamused, not caring for this man’s pain. He'd snapped, for too long he had been wandering aimlessly, looking for Dean. This man deserved his anger. Then he leaned down and healed him, pulling him to his feet again, only to land another bone crunching punch into his chest, cracking at least two ribs.

Michael spluttered, pain gripping through him. Castiel pulled him up, again healing him. Then he began a new assault as threw fist after fist at him. Michael was a

bloody mess…cut, face red and swelling. Castiel roughly kicked him in the leg and it snapped under his angel strength. The bone, not only breaking, but splitting up through the skin. Michael screamed…

Castiel healed him, for a third time, "Are you ready to talk?" He glared at him as Michael got to his feet panting. "Or would you like your cancer back? With maybe a side of chlamydia?"

"No…NO!" Michael held up his hands "I'll talk, I'll talk.. please.. please stop.."

"Do you understand now?" asked Castiel his body slightly shaking from his explosion of wrath. "For Dean Winchester…I will kill you. I will give you your sickness back…and leave you here to die. You will be too weak to get very far and you will burn up in the heat…slowly. I will do this to you, unless you tell us what we need to know!"

"I'll talk, I'll talk, I swear…" Michael was crying. "I'll tell you everything…on one condition."

Castiel raised his hand again, threateningly.

"If Michael comes back for me…you will cure me? And if you can't...you'll kill me?"

Castiel narrowed his eyes, "Agreed." He touched Michael and they were suddenly back in the B&B, where Sam was still waiting… "He has agreed to talk," Castiel calmly said to Sam…as if he hadn't just beaten seven shades of shit out of the man.

Sam looked at Michael, tears in his eyes, pale and shaking.. but otherwise OK.. Whatever Castiel had done to him, he'd been healed. Sam looked stern, but nodded.

Michael took a deep breath and began to tell them everything, "Michael came to me, promising to heal me, but that ‘we’ had a job to do. ‘We’ had to make Dean Winchester fall in love…with him, me…us? To earn his trust, ‘we’ had to cut him off from everything he knew, isolate him and then…make him feel safe with...‘us’. Michael told me that Dean had abandonment issues and that to get him to love ‘us’, ‘we’ would have to prove to Dean ‘we’ wouldn't leave him.

He set up the B&B so ‘we’ could offer Dean a place to stay when he was discharged from hospital. Dean couldn't drive because that would have given him more freedom, so Michael learned to drive. When he was with Dean, it would make sense that Dean got a ride from Michael. He set him up with a job here, anchoring him here. Michael made a big deal of Dean to everyone in town, I think he may have healed Peter. Peter was going blind…and now his sight is fine. That had to be how Michael got him to hire Dean. I was out of it for most of the time they were actually together…" Michael paused, giving Castiel a wary look "Except…for…um…"

"Except for what?" Castiel growled.

"Except for when they were about to be…intimate," Michael swallowed nervously. "Michael would give control back to me...he made me..."

Sam and Castiel looked at him, shocked, repulsed, "You raped him" Castiel replied not as a question, but as a fact.

"No…" said Michael quickly. "It wasn't like that…he made me…he would have killed me. I didn't want to hurt Dean…"

"You. Raped. Him!" said Sam angrily.

Michael found himself back in the dessert again, alone…with Castiel looking at him, blue venom in his glowing eyes...


	24. This is how its going to be..

Lucifer couldn't believe how long it had taken him to escape, but he finally had by convincing a couple of demons to aid him. They had stumbled across him by mistake, clearly no one had known that Crowley had Lucifer. Which made him Crowley's dirty little secret he thought to himself, amused. This meant everyone believed him to be safely locked away in the cage, right?

He killed a few demons as he made his way through Hell and when he reached what he thought of as 'top side' he took a deep breath. The cool fresh air filled his lungs. He was finally free of that idiot Crowley. He hadn't seen him as he'd passed through Hell, but he knew he'd find him and end him, eventually. Right now though, he had an itch to destroy something beautiful.

Sometime later, he found himself in front of a magnificent older church. He took it all in... stunning stained glass windows, large wooden doors, a tall steeple…and it was full of people.

"Perfect," he observed as he stretched out his arms and snapped his fingers…just for practice, before the real fun began. He proceeded to look the building up and down, a devilish grin on his face, and he stepped towards it, rubbing his hands together. He drew back one arm and threw his fist forward into the wall of the church. A large dent appeared and a crack quickly traveled up the wall. Next, Lucifer drew back and lifted one leg, stomping down hard onto the ground, the crack in the wall widened, as ground rumbled. People inside the church were screaming and running out of the doors, trying to avoid bits of the building that were falling down around them. Lucifer smirked, enjoying himself and he threw another punch in to the wall…splitting the it even more, yet through it all, he was unscathed. Finally, the building collapsed in a cloud of dust and rubble leaving a few people badly injured and some trapped inside.

It amused Lucifer to see the callousness of the “God-fearing folk” as he watched people record the disaster on their phones. He gleefully backed away and watched the panic, the glorious panic.

"That should wake the neighborhood," smirked Lucifer. The fact that no one had died did not bother him too much. He still had plenty of time to cause a mass slaughter.

***

Back in Hell, Crowley is stressed because he can feel unrest amongst his demons, soul counts are fine so he has no idea what the problem is. He planned to de-stress in his favorite way, so he went to visit Lucifer, intent on carving out his worry's in to Lucifer's skin. As Crowley opened the door to where he had kept Lucifer locked away, his face dropped. The chair, the chains…they’re both empty.

"Bollocks!" he shouted, dropping the knife he'd been carrying with him. He snapped his fingers, transporting himself a safe distance away from Hell, at least he hopes. Once he felt somewhat assured of his safety, he pulled out his phone…"Moose.. We need to talk" Crowley sighed.

***

A few hours later, Crowley, Sam and Castiel are outside the bunker.

"What do you mean Michael is out?" Crowley barked, stunned.

"Your little stunt with Lucifer, messing with the spell to put Lucifer in the cage, allowed Michael to escape," roared Sam angrily. "This…all of this, is your fault Crowley!"

Crowley is barely listening now though…Michael is free, using Dean as his vessel. "Michael still plans to fight Lucifer?" he asks disbelievingly.

"Yes," Castiel gritted through his teeth, barely holding back from attacking Crowley.

"Then we help him," Crowley simply stated. A team up with Michael against Lucifer, he suddenly felt like he'd been given a gift. "Michael is the only one strong enough to defeat Lucifer. We help him and we are rid of Lucifer forever."

"And what about the damage to everything else?" Sam questioned.

"What about Dean?" snapped Castiel. "He would surely not survive that!"

"If Dean Winchester had a chance to permanently take out Lucifer, he would do it." Crowley said confidently. "You both know that's true."

Castiel looked at Sam, who appeared uneasy. What Crowley said was likely true, but…how could Castiel just stand by and watch Dean be killed?

"We must work with Michael. Getting rid of Lucifer, for good.. is more important than rescuing Dean.. That's just the way it is" Said Crowley stepping back from Castiel a safe distance "So who is going to call him?"

***

Michael was driving fast and Jody was barely holding on. "You're driving too fast!" she shouted feeling the wind assault her face.

"I know," smiled Michael who suddenly turned the wheel and slammed on the brakes. The rapid stop in momentum caused the car to spin a full 360 degrees as it skidded to a halt. "Shh…," he put a finger up and cocked his head to the side as if he was trying to hear something. "Well, well…it seems you are a good motivational tool. Sam Winchester is praying to me."

Jody blinked, waiting.

"They have Crowley," Michael announced as he looked over at Jody. He reached over and touched her arm. Suddenly, they both appeared outside the bunker.

Upon their arrival, Castiel lunged at Michael, throwing a badly aimed punch at his face. "You son of a bitch!"

Meanwhile Sam stood and stared at Jody, in her dress. "Are you OK?" he mouthed to her.

She nodded, giving him a weak smile.

Michael glared at Castiel, "And here I thought we were making progress - " He turned back to Jody. "Come!" He touched her and they disappeared again. A moment later, Michael reappeared, this time alone.

"Where's Jody?" demanded Sam at once.

"Somewhere safe, for now. This is how it’s going to be…you keep yourselves under control or Jody will suffer. I can keep her safe, or have her begging for mercy, the choice is yours…" Sam looked over to Castiel, hoping he would remain calm.

Castiel looked down, guiltily. Michael walked up to him, stood less than an inch from his face and he breathed. "Do you understand Castiel?" Dean's voice was filled with ice as Michael spoke through him, Castiel shuddered, not wanting to meet his eyes.

"I understand," he replied, not looking up.

"Good," Michael said before turning to Crowley. "You," he began, "you are the reason I am here. I don't know what I want to do to you, thank you for making my escape possible or kill you for allowing Lucifer to escape too." He pressed his lips together in thought.

"I am here to serve," Crowley responded in that smarmy tone he used when attempting to save his own skin. "I want Lucifer found as badly as you do…I want to join you in your mission."

Michael snorted at him, "You mean you want protection"

Crowley narrowed his eyes, "I want Lucifer dead."


	25. The Art Of Being The Devil

It was late in the afternoon, the sun was beginning to set in the sky and Lucifer was kicked back in a deck chair with a cold beer. He was relaxing on top of a hill that overlooked a small city. Sunglasses on his face, large headphones over his ears, hands moving in front of him in time to the music that was blasting through the headphones. Lucifer opens his eyes as the song finishes and he removes the shades so he can look at the phone to see what song is coming on next. 

"My Father, bless YouTube," he says before scrolling through some songs. "Ohhhhh, this is a good one." He stands up and drops the phone into his pocket as Offenbach’s - Can Can Music begins. 

So there is Lucifer, the Devil, dancing on a hill, eyes shutting every now and then, as he rocks out listening to classical music. He starts to wave his hands in front of him, pointing occasionally down to the town below - buildings exploding in time to the tune. As the current song fades to Georges Bizet’s - "Les Toreadors" from Carmen Suite No. 1, Lucifer keeps on dancing and destroying the town below. People are screaming, running away from the fires that are consuming the buildings.

Appearing down in the town, he clicks play on Call me Devil, a soundtrack track from some TV show named Lucifer.  He watches it for a moment on his phone, "Poser," he mutters at the actor playing him. He walks through the town kicking bits of rubble and rubbish out of his way. He punches buildings until they crumble to the ground. Snapping his fingers as people run for safety, watching them explode like red paintballs.  All the buildings have been flattened. He's smirking, having fun.  He takes a deep breath, looking around at the smoking wasteland he's created, bodies littering the ground.

He shouts out, "If there is anyone still alive here, my advice is run…now. I'm going to level this playing field." He hears a few people scream and shout as they scramble to run away. He raises his hands, parallel to the ground and it begins to quake beneath him - rocks bouncing, cars falling into the cracks he creates in the Earth.  The buildings disappear down them as though being swept under a rug. Lucifer then closes up the cracks and there, where a city was thriving not half an hour ago, was nothing. Lucifer had wiped it from the map. 

He throws his head back and looks up at the sky. Then he closes his eyes and loudly prays, "Come and get me, Michael!"  A smile plays on his lips because he knows Michael is out there somewhere - waiting for him to show himself. He couldn't have sent a clearer invitation than this.

Walking around, he adds the final touches to his 'playground'. There would be no skulking off to a dirty cemetery this time and no Sam Winchester fucking everything up. This time he and Michael would face each other, here - on his terms, in his permanent vessel. He flexed his fingers, feeling strong. 

***

They were listening to the news on the radio inside the Impala.  Michael and Castiel had alerted them that something big was going down over angel radio.

 _'The town has been completely destroyed, there are survivors, but it is estimated that the casualties are in the tens of thousands It is still unclear as to what caused the quake.'_   Castiel turned the radio off looking sickened.

Michael took a deep breath, "He is calling me out."

Castiel looked at Michael, panic working through him. Any second now, Michael could disappear, taking Dean’s body and Jody's whereabouts with him. If he lost the battle, what would happen to Dean…Jody? Even if he won, Dean could still be lost because there was nothing to stop Michael from going back on his word and keeping him as his vessel.

Castiel closed his eyes thinking, praying…begging Chuck or Amara to come back and put a stop to this - to save Dean.


	26. Dangerous

"Castiel."

Castiel was pulled from his thoughts, his prayers by Michael, who was looking at him through Deans green eyes...

"What?" Snapped Cas back at him. "Isn't this what you wanted all along? To find Lucifer?"

Michael looked at him, sadly. He stepped forward slowly and reached out a hand touching Castiel's forehead. His intent, when seeking his true vessel, was never to hurt his brother.

Castiel stilled, as memories…Dean’s memories…and dream's washed over him. Michael allowed Cas to see some of Dean’s memories from the last year.

***

Cas could hear as he and Sam shouted for Dean when they were searching for him in the woods. Those damn woods where they originally split up during the hunt that started this mess. Dean had heard their shouts. “Cas?” he had begun to call out. He turned to the voices and then nothing but darkness. Michael had knocked him unconscious.

***

The next memory was in the hospital. Castiel saw Michael, in his temporary vessel, entering the hospital where Dean had been in a coma. Michael had visited Dean every day. Cas watched as Michael touched Dean in his comatose state. He watched as Michael invaded Dean’s memories, which appeared as dreams in the mind of the unconscious man.

Dean dreams of being in purgatory.

"Where's the angel…?" The question had been on repeat from the moment Castiel had left his side.

"Brother…" Benny had turned to him, "He's either dead, or he doesn't want to be found."

"No, he's not dead. And I am not leaving here without Cas. You, you wouldn't understand." Dean mumbled looking away from Benny.

The dreams blurred, yet, each time, Dean was looking for Castiel. Michael showed Castiel everything.

Benny and Dean escaped purgatory, yet Dean was plagued with visions of Castiel. He is there as Dean sees Castiel on the side of the road and outside a dark motel window. Cas learns that Dean saw him in his dreams, his dreams of finding him.. hugging him.. holding him tightly and staring into those blue eyes.

***

It blurred again, Michael is at the hospital, just before waking Dean. Invading his dreams once more, looking for ways to exploit the man’s memories so that he can make him fall in love with him.

"Cas...." Dean murmurs softly.

"No, Dean," Michael whispers as he enters Dean’s head. "It is Michael."

Dean is trying to wake from his coma, he pleads, "I want to see Castiel. I have to tell him…" The words come out slurred as if Dean was speaking while drunk.

"Tell him what?" Michael curiously asks.

"I…I have to tell him…" Dean shifted. "I need him…tell him…I think I think I love him."

"Dean Winchester loves Castiel?" Asked Michael surprised

"Yes…," said Dean. The focus blurred on the image Michael was showing Castiel, still, he heard Michael's words to Dean.

"But you are Josh…and Josh…loves Michael"

****

Castiel blinked as Michael stepped away from him. Even before Dean had woken, Michael had been inside his mind, messing with his thoughts and manipulating his mind to forget the ache in his heart called…Castiel - replacing it with a new desire…Michael.

"Why did you show me that?" Castiel asked somewhat angrily, but mostly heartbroken.

"When I first tried to follow our Father’s plan…I was sure. What was so, was so, what was not, was not. Since then, I have been forced into a considerable change. After spending so much time amongst the people, the humans…Dean…things are no longer black and white. Some things that made absolute sense to me before now…are unclear…love, for example. My Father’s plan is…all I have. I know that hasn't been the case for you – not for a long time, you have more. You had Dean. I wanted to show you…so how Dean felt would be clear to you." Michael paused, "The only thing that remains clear to me…is that Lucifer must be stopped…and I must be the one to stop him."

"You, yes. Dean? No." Castiel argued.

Michael didn't answer him for a while. "Dean is my true vessel. This was his destiny as much as it was mine."

 

***

Michael, Sam, Castiel, and Crowley appeared on the hilltop, the hilltop that had so recently overlooked a city. A hilltop that now…overlooked a wasteland.

However, this wasteland had a magical protection dome over it, like an invisible shield. It blocked anyone other than Michael from being able to enter.

"We can't get in," said Crowley looking at Michael. As back up, Castiel, Sam, and he - instantly worthless. Lucifer was stood in the center of the clearing, waiting in the smoke and rubble…waiting for Michael.

"You're here," he called, his voice carrying to them. "At last..."

"Lucifer.." Michael's eye's narrowed as he took a step towards his brother.

"Dean!" Castiel called out, throwing out a hand to stop him.

"Dean is sleeping Castiel, he can't hear you," Michael said before pulling Castiel's hand off him and walking down the hill to where Lucifer was waiting.

"Michael, Winchester looks good on you," Lucifer sneered as his brother entered the invisible dome arena.

"I have my true vessel." Michael simply replied.

"I had mine last time…" Lucifer remarked, sending Sam a look of venom, "…didn't work out so well then. Sticking with old reliable." Lucifer patted his chest to show he meant his current vessel.

"Last time…" said Michael thoughtfully, "…last time you were overpowered by Sam Winchester. Your weakness cost us both. I have my true vessel now and Dean will not be causing any complications."

"I've been knocked down before, locked away, for simply questioning our Father. Then, he comes back, only to abandon us again. Why must we follow his plan? Why can't we rule instead? He left us…twice. You take Heaven, do what you will, with Hell…and him." Lucifer glared at Crowley. "Leave the Earth to me. I will bring this planet to its knees. Then, the city's that they build, will bear my name." Lucifer, turned to look at Sam, eyes glowing red, "But you…I'm going to rip your eyes from of your head, so you'll be wandering around blind, unable to help the people you went to Hell to protect."

Sam swallowed, nervously.

"You are wrong Lucifer, you will never rule." Michael stated, eyes narrowing at his brother. "Our Fathers plan, is absolute."

Lucifer pulled a face at Michael. "Is it though? He didn't care about his 'plans' for us. I should know, I am the one who got to speak with Him when Amara was trying to end everything. What’s wrong with me being a little…ambitious?" Lucifer smirked at Michael, who looked unamused before looking to Sam and the others again saying, "I hope you all wore your big boy pants today, because there are going to be seven kinds of Hell around here before this fight is through."


End file.
